


Die Gefühle im Tanz

by KittyThompson



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Alternative Umgebung, F/M, Gedächtnisverlust
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 18:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20440235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyThompson/pseuds/KittyThompson
Summary: Nachdem Bones ein halbes Jahr spurlos verschwunden war, taucht sie wieder auf. Nur nicht in ihrem alten Leben. Durch ein Schädeltrauma hat sie ihr Gedächtnis verloren und sich ein neues Leben aufgebaut. Eines, in dem sie glücklich ist. Ihre Freunde, vor allem Seeley Booth, stehen jetzt vor der Frage, ob man sie in ihr altes Leben zurück zwingt oder sie in ihrem neuen lässt.





	Die Gefühle im Tanz

**Author's Note:**

> Die Story würde ich mal kurz als Erotik-Story beschreiben. Sie ist also definitiv für Erwachsene. Ich habe die mal aus einer Laune heraus geschrieben und mag sie sehr. Darum teile ich sie mit euch :D
> 
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Die Gefühle im Tanz

Leise schwebte die Musik durch den Raum, wurde aber schnell von den mit rotem und schwarzem Samt verzierten Tapeten geschluckt. Das Licht war gedämpft, rötlich und nur an der Bar und auf der Bühne ein wenig heller. Und genau dorthin richtete sich die Aufmerksamkeit aller Menschen in diesem Etablissement. Sowohl die Männer, als auch die hier arbeitenden Mädchen blickten mit großen Augen in Richtung der Hauptattraktion des Abends. Die Männer gierig, in ihren funkelnden Augen konnte man ihre Phantasien erkennen. Die Mädchen mit einer Mischung aus Anerkennung und Neid.   
Gläser klirrten leise, wenn jemand sich etwas eingoss, manchmal scharrte ein Fuß über den Holzfußboden. Die zwei Barkeeper bewegten sich geschmeidig und schnell, Getränke wurden hergestellt, Eiswürfel rutschten in Gläser, Flaschen wurden geöffnet. Es war ein ganz normaler Abend im 'La Rouge'.   
Das Bordell war eines der nobelsten Häuser in ganz Washington. Reiche und berühmte Männern gingen hier ein und aus. Geld wechselte in großen Scheinen die Besitzer. Meist in so großen, dass ein normaler Mensch schon mit einem einzigen dieser Scheine sehr lange glücklich gewesen wäre. Hier war es nur Mittel zum Zweck. Und der Zweck war einzig und allein die Erfüllung der Lust.   
Die Bühne hatte eine Art Laufsteg, der in den Raum hinein führte und einige wenig glückliche Männer konnten direkt am Steg sitzen. Sie hatten ihr Geld offen in den Händen, um es einfach auf den erhöhten Boden legen zu können, der Tänzerin zu Füßen, die dort die Gäste animierte, ihrer Lust und ihren Phantasien freien Lauf zu lassen.   
Diese Frau war die beste. Sie war die derzeitige Gespielin des Besitzers. Und sie war unantastbar. Es war verboten, sie zu berühren und es war sehr schmerzhaft, sich nicht an dieses Verbot zu halten. Ein Freier, der es versucht hatte, hatte auch Monate später noch kein Gefühl in den Händen, nachdem ihm ein Auto über die Unterarme gefahren war. Und so legten ihr die Männer ihre Dollarnoten einfach zu Füßen, in der Hoffnung, dass sie sich dazu herablassen würde, sie aufzuheben.   
Was sie jedoch nur sehr selten tat. Sie tanzte nicht für das Geld, sondern weil sie das Tanzen liebte. Das Tanzen, das Gefühl der Freiheit von Körper und Seele, das Gefühl der Sicherheit, welches ihr Freund ihr vermittelte, seit sie für ihn arbeitete. Sie liebte die Musik, die sie über die Bühne trug, ihr mit sanften Tönen über den Körper strich, als wären es die Hände eines starken Mannes. Sie liebte es, sich den Männern unten zu zeigen, sie zu locken. Ihnen vor Augen zu führen, was sie hatte und was diese Männern niemals in ihrem Leben haben konnten. Es sei denn einer gefiel ihr. Dann konnte es vorkommen, dass sie ihn mit auf ihr Zimmer nahm. Und diese wenigen glücklichen waren nach ein paar Nächten mit ihr meist um viele Tausend Dollar ärmer, um einige Erfahrungen reicher, aber immer sehr, sehr glücklich.   
Heute stand ihr nicht der Sinn nach Sex. Sie wollte nur tanzen. Und so schwebte sie über die Bühne. Ihr Körper umschmeichelt von einem Kleid, welches einem Hochzeitskleid gar nicht so unähnlich war. Nur, dass es um einiges durchsichtiger wirkte. Eng schmiegte sich der teure Stoff an ihre Haut, betonte ihre wohlgeformten Brüste, floss regelrecht an ihren Hüften herab. Wie immer beim Tanzen hielt sie den Kopf leicht gesenkt, so dass ihr die langen, brünetten Haare ins Gesicht fielen. Die Männer standen drauf, es machte die Frau zu einem Geheimnis. Wenn sie dann mal kurz den Kopf in den Nacken warf, ihr Gesicht zeigte, dann stöhnten viele auf. Denn ihre Augen waren unglaublich intensiv und schienen mit einem einzigen Blick jedem Mann ein Versprechen zu machen.   
Auf der Bühne gab es drei Stangen. Rechts und links, wo man auch an einem Vorhang vorbei in den hinteren Teil des Bordells gelangen konnte. Und ganz vorn auf dem Laufsteg. Und genau auf diese bewegte sie sich jetzt langsam zu. Ihr Laufen ähnelte dem Ziehen einer Wolke am Himmel, gleichmäßig und irgendwie überirdisch schien sie zu schweben. Die Männer legten ihr Geld hin, sie trat einfach darauf.   
Als sich ihre schlanken Finger um die Stange legten, sie leicht streichelten, stöhnte viele im Raum auf. Ja, sie liebte ihren Job. Sie spielte mit den Gästen und die Gäste liebten dieses Spiel. Sie kannte ihre Phantasie und gab ihnen, was sie sich insgeheim zu sehen wünschten. Nur um damit ihre Phantasie noch mehr anzustacheln.   
Ihr Körper lehnte sich leicht gegen die Stange. Sie tanzte daran, schmiegte sich dagegen. Das Metall rieb über das Kleid, zog es manchmal straffer und ließ ihre Brüste noch stärker hervor treten. Als sie ein Bein um ihr Arbeitsgerät schlang und dann den Obekörper nach hinten fallen ließ, wobei ihre Haare nach hinten fielen, wie ein Vorhang bis auf den Boden reichten, stöhnte ein Mann in der Nähe des Laufstegs leise auf.   
Sie hörte das 'Oh mein Gott' und musste lächeln. Genau was der Jüngling dort aussprach, dachten viele. Sie musterte den Mann kurz, kannte ihn allerdings nicht. Er war kein Stammgast und sah auch nicht so aus, als würde er einer werden. Irgendwie sah er auf den ersten Blick noch nicht einmal wie 21 aus. Da die Bodyguards allerdings sehr streng waren, musste er wohl die magische Grenze erreicht haben, die ihm einen Einlass in diesen Club beschert hatte. Der andere Typ neben ihm war alt genug, hatte einen Vollbart, der ein wenig wild aussah und blickte sie mit einer Mischung aus Erstaunen und Schock an.   
Langsam zog sie sich an der Stange hoch, lehnte ihre Wange leicht dagegen und lächelte dem dritten Mann zu. Der Typ war süß, groß, dunkelhaarig, durchtrainiert. Er war ihr Typ, aber leider stank er geradezu nach Bulle. Und da diese Männer meist Ärger machten und auch nicht so gut bezahlt wurden, widmete sie sich wieder ihrer eigentlichen Aufgabe.   
Elegant schwebte sie zurück zur Bühne, wiegte beim Gehen verführerisch ihr Becken, lockte damit die Männer im Raum, von denen einige leise Pfiffe ausstießen. Vor allem, als sie ihr Kleid löste und es wie es Feder zu Boden rutschte. Ohne ein Zögern, ohne Hinzusehen, stieg sie über den Stoff, drehte sich um und schleuderte es mit dem Fuß zum Bühnenrand, wo ein Mitarbeiter es schnell weg nahm. Jetzt trug sie nur noch einen BH und eine Slip aus jungfräulich weißem Stoff, der sich so eng und glatt an ihren Körper schmiegte, dass er nahezu alles zeigte und den Männern trotzdem vorgaukelte, irgendwo noch etwas interessantes zu verstecken.   
Während sie sich unter dem Applaus der Männer weiter im Takt der Musik wiegte, sah sie, wie der Wahrscheinlich-Bulle die zwei Typen am Tisch nach draußen zog. Sie schienen nicht gehen zu wollen, machten aber auch keinen Aufstand. Sie fragte sich, was diese harmlos aussehenden Typen wohl verbrochen hatten. Dann sah sie ihn zurück kommen. Er ging nicht zum Tisch, blieb im Schatten an der Eingangstür stehen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Obwohl sie sein Gesicht nicht mehr sehen konnte, fühlte sie seinen Blick. Er wollte was sehen. Na das konnte er haben. 

Special Agent Seeley Booth stand am Eingang des 'La Rouge' und schaute der Frau bei ihrem aufreizenden Tanz zu. Ja, sie war gut. Sie war die beste, die er in all seinen Dienstjahren je gesehen hatte und es waren viele gewesen. Privat verzichtete er normalerweise auf den Besuch solcher Etablissements, aber hier lag der Fall anders.   
Die Musik wurde ein wenig lauter, energiegeladener. Die Bewegungen der Tänzerin verwandelten sich von einem Schweben hin zu zwar immer noch sehr eleganten, aber fast ekstatischen Bewegungen. Die Männer jubelten ihr zu. Sie genoss es, drehte sich, verbog sich, ließ sich in Posen fallen, wo man nur an Sex denken konnte. Sie spielte in wenigen Minuten mal die unterwürfige Dienerin und mal die Raubkatze. Und alles nur mit ihrem Körper, mit Schritten und Bewegungen. Dann eine Drehung und die Musik schwieg. Jetzt war es ruhig im Laden. Totenstill.   
Ein weiteres Lied setzte ein, sehnsuchtsvoll, ruhig, langsam. Sie stand immer noch mit dem Rücken zum Publikum, ihre Hände streichelte über ihre Haut. Man sah die Bewegungen, erahnte, wo ihre Hände sich befanden, bevor man schließlich sah, wie sie hinter ihrem Rücken aufeinander trafen, sich hinauf bewegten zum Verschluss ihres BHs und ihn öffneten. Langsam glitt der Träger über ihre rechte Schulter, blieb in der Armbeuge hängen. Die Hände jetzt wieder vor dem Körper, drehte sie sich langsam herum. Während sie sich lasziv bewegte, glitten ihre Hände langsam von ihrem Busen aus nach unten und gaben den Blick auf das frei, was die Männer sehen wollten.   
Booth merkte, wie ihm eine Schweißperle übers Gesicht lief. Er konnte seinen gierigen Blick förmlich spüren, während seine Augen die Frau abtasteten. Sein Mund stand offen und war trocken, mit der Zunge leckte er sich hastig über Lippen. Als er merkte, wie sehr ihn der Anblick erregte, als er eben diese Erregung körperlich spüren konnte, drehte er sich hektisch weg und verließ fast fluchtartig den Raum.   
"Wieso tust du das nur, Bones?", flüsterte er und fühlte sich unglaublich mies.

"Das ist unfair", beschwerte sich Zack bei Hodgins und Angela. "Agent Booth hat die Show sehen dürfen, aber uns hat er raus geworfen."  
"Spinnt ihr?", fuhr sie ihn an. "Sie arbeitet in diesem Bordell als Tänzerin und… was weiß ich noch. Und ihr wolltet einen Striptease von ihr sehen?" Wütend blickte sie ihren Freund an.   
Hodgins hob abwehrend die Hände. "Hey, komm runter, Angela. Es tut mir leid. Aber diese ganze Atmosphäre und ihre Bewegungen. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass sie sowas drauf hat. Das war… atemberaubend. Es war purer Sex in musikalischer Form."  
"Aber…"  
Booth legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Das war es wirklich, Angela. Und jeder Mann, der auf Frauen steht, hätte da gern zugesehen. Sie ist da nicht unter Zwang. Sie hat sich so frei gefühlt auf der Bühne. So wohl. Man konnte es ihr richtig ansehen. Und genau das hat verdammt weh getan."  
"Aber wieso? Ich verstehe das nicht? Da ist sie ein halbes Jahr spurlos verschwunden. Wir haben hier wirklich die Hölle durchgemacht, nachdem man ihr Auto gefunden hatte, mit dem Blut auf dem Lenkrad. Und dann taucht sie in diesem Bordell wieder auf?"  
Booth zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich werde mich morgen mit dem Besitzer und mit Bones treffen. Ich habe gefragt, ob ich mit ihnen reden dürfte und der Mann hat nichts dagegen. Morgen wissen wir mehr, obwohl ich bereits eine Vermutung habe."  
"Die kleine Narbe auf der Stirn, nicht wahr? Du denkst, sie hatte einen Unfall und leidet unter einer Amnesie." Hodgins kratzte sich leicht am Kinn.   
"Ja. Vic Sento gilt als Traumzuhälter. Er ist nett zu den Mädchen, beschützt sie, kümmert sich um ihre Gesundheit, hält Drogen von ihnen fern. Er hat mal einen Senator aus seiner Bar geworfen, weil der einem Mädchen Koks geben wollte. Ich glaube nicht, dass der Mann Bones festhält. Ich denke, sie sind sich zufällig über den Weg gelaufen."  
"Hol sie da raus, Booth. Bitte." Angela sah ihn flehend an. "Wenn sie ihr Gedächtnis wieder bekommt, wird ihr das alles unheimlich peinlich sein. Selbst wenn sie es jetzt freiwillig macht."  
"Natürlich hole ich sie da raus. Sie hat in einem Bordell nichts zu suchen."

"Vic. Entschuldige bitte die Belästigung." Booth passte es zwar nicht, nett zu dem Mann sein zu müssen, aber der hatte nichts getan. Er hatte bis jetzt noch nie etwas getan. Und jemanden bloß wegen seines Jobs nicht zu mögen, gehört sich nicht für einen FBI-Agenten.   
"Booth, nun mal halblang. Wir sind immer gut miteinander ausgekommen, die Gesetzeshüter und ich. Also, setz dich und mach es dir bequem. Und dann sei so nett und sag mir, was ich für das FBI tun kann."  
"Nichts. Ich bin halb privat hier." Booth blickte sich um, als die Tür sich öffnete und Bones in einem kurzen Kleid herein spaziert kam. Sie strahlte die beiden Männer an, ließ sich auf Sentos Schoß fallen und sah ihren Geliebten dann von unten an.   
"Was will der Typ hier? Der war gestern schon im Laden und hat sich meinen Auftritt angesehen. Als es richtig heiß wurde, ist er weg gelaufen."  
Sento lachte. "Das ist Special Agent Seeley Booth. Er hat mal einen Mord an einem Zuhälter aufgeklärt. Keine Sorge, er ist echt nett, Baby."  
"Bullen bedeuten immer Ärger", warnte Bones und betrachtete Booth ein wenig misstrauisch.   
"Seit wann ist sie bei dir?", fragte Booth den Zuhälter und Bordellbesitzer, weil er einfach nicht wusste, wie er Bones ansprechen sollte.   
"Seit vier Monaten. Und seitdem sind meine Einnahmen beträchtlich gestiegen." Sento blickte ihn ernst an. "Du kennst sie?"  
"Dr. Temperance Brennan. Sie ist meine Partnerin."  
"Was?" Bones schreckte hoch. "Ich bin beim FBI?"  
"Nein, nein." Booth hob abwehrend die Hände, um sie zu beruhigen. "Du bist forensische Anthropologin am Jeffersonian Institute hier in Washington. Und du schreibst Romane in deiner Freizeit."  
Verwirrt blickte Bones ihn an. "Forensische Anthropologin? Jeffersonian Institute? Ich schreibe Bücher? Also der Teil mit den Bücher gefällt mir."  
"Wo hast du sie aufgelesen?"  
Sento schob sich ein wenig in seinem Sitz hoch. "Vor der Stadt. Sie war halb verdurstet und ich habe sie mit her genommen. Ein Arzt meinte, es ginge ihr soweit ganz gut, bis auf eine Kopfwunde und ihre Amnesie. Ich schwöre dir, Booth, ich habe sie nicht gegen ihren Willen festgehalten."  
"Dann wäre ich hier mit einer ganzen Armee reinspaziert. Bei einer Überwachung eines Geschäftsmannes tauchte ein Foto von Bones auf. Ich war gestern hier, um zu sehen, ob sie es wirklich ist und ob sie hier freiwillig arbeitet."  
"Bones?" Sie blickte ihn skeptisch und mit einem leicht unwirschen Ausdruck in den Augen an.   
"Dein Spitzname. Du identifizierst Leichen. Knochen, um genau zu sein."  
"Igitt." Angeekelt verzog die Frau das Gesicht. "Ich glaube Ihnen kein Wort. Und ich will hier bleiben." Fordernd sah sie Sento an. "Ich leiste gute Arbeit und ich habe Spaß."  
"Hör zu, Schätzchen. Ich will hier ungern auf dich verzichten, aber mich mit dem FBI anlegen…"  
Booth fiel es schwer, den nächsten Satz auszusprechen, aber er musste es tun. Der Fairness halber. "Niemand kann dich zwingen, hier weg zu gehen, Bones…"  
"Nennen Sie mich nicht so. Mein Name ist Temperance Brennan. So schwer ist das nicht."  
"Ganz ruhig, Temperance", sagte der Zuhälter. "Sei nicht so hart zu ihm. Du hast dein Gedächtnis verloren und er will dir doch nur helfen. Wenn es stimmt und er dein Partner ist, hat er ein halbes Jahr nach dir gesucht."  
"Mir geht es aber gut bei dir, Vic", sagte sie und spielte mit den blonden, langen Haaren des Mannes. "Schick mich nicht fort, bitte."  
Sento blickte zu Booth hinüber, der genauso ratlos schien. Dann sagte er streng. "Ich möchte, dass du mit dem Typen mitfährst und dir wenigstens mal deinen alten Arbeitsplatz ansiehst. Sprich mit den Leuten da. Vielleicht kommt dein Gedächtnis ja doch wieder. Und wenn nicht und du willst dann immer noch hier bleiben, dann wird Agent Booth dich sicher auch wieder hierher bringen."  
"Okay", sagte sie. "Ich wüsste ja schon gern, wer ich bin." Sie stand von seinem Schoß auf und blickte Booth an. "Aber ich bin nicht verhaftet oder so, oder?"  
"Nein, sicher nicht." Er sah, wie sie ihm ein wenig unwillig folgte.   
"Kann ich mich wenigstens vorher noch umziehen?"  
"Natürlich, kein Problem." Sie stieg die Hintertreppe in den zweiten Stock hoch, blieb stehen und sah ihn an. "Was ist? Keine Angst, dass ich weglaufe?" Provokant sah sie ihn an.   
"Du bist nicht verhaftet. Ich werde dich auch nicht zwingen, mit mir mitzukommen. Ich bitte dich nur darum."  
Sie schwieg eine Weile, sah ihn an und nickte dann. "Warte an der Bar, ich bin in zehn Minuten bei dir." Als sie ein paar Stufen weiter oben war, hielt sie erneut inne. "Ist doch okay, wenn wir uns Duzen, oder?"  
"Das tun wir seit Jahren, Bon… Temperance."  
"Bones", nuschelte sie. "Wie unschmeichelhaft."

Statt des kurzen Kleides und der hohen Stiefel trug Bones jetzt eine luftige, blaue Bluse, einen Rock, der knapp oberhalb der Knie endete und elegante Sandalen. Sie hatte die Beine lässig übereinander geschlagen. Aus den Augenwinkeln tastete sie mit ihrem Blick immer wieder Booth ab. Er schien sehr in Gedanken zu sein und wirkte traurig.   
"Ist es wirklich so viel schlimmer, wie ich jetzt lebe, als wenn ich tot wäre?"  
Schockiert sah er sie an. "Das habe ich nie gesagt. Nicht einmal gedacht."  
"Deinem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen, trauerst du aber."  
"Okay, Temperance, jetzt wirst du wirklich unheimlich."  
"Wieso?", fragte sie leicht belustigt.   
"Weil du bisher alles immer wortwörtlich genommen hast und von Körpersprache hattest du überhaupt keine Ahnung. Aber ja, es betrübt mich, dich so zu sehen. Weißt du, wir haben dich ein halbes Jahr lang gesucht. Und natürlich bin ich froh, dass du lebst und dass dir nichts weiter passiert ist. Aber…"  
"Ich bin nicht mehr Bones?", fragte sie und grinste leicht.  
"Ja. Nein. Du hast von deiner Art her überhaupt nichts mehr mit ihr gemeinsam."  
Sie nickte verstehend. Ihr Gesicht wurde ernst. "Also hast du jetzt das Gefühl, dass deine Partnerin wirklich gestorben ist?"  
Booth presste hart die Lippen zusammen. Er wollte sie nicht beleidigen und ging deshalb auf die Frage nicht ein. "Was ist eigentlich passiert? Woran kannst du dich noch erinnern?"  
"Ich bin irgendwann vor sechs Monaten durch die Gegend getaumelt. Irgendwo außerhalb von Washington. Eine riesige Platzwunde an der Stirn." Sie tippte sich mit den Fingern leicht gegen die Narbe. "Ich war hungrig und durstig, habe zwei Tage an einem Bach gelegen, bis mich ein alter Bauer fand und mit nach Hause nahm. Er lebte ganz allein auf seiner kleinen Farm und pflegte mich gesund. Als ich wieder soweit hergestellt war, marschierte ich los. Richtung Washington. Er selber hielt nicht viel von der Stadt, meinte aber, es sei gar nicht so weit weg. Ich wollte ein Taxi suchen oder einen Bus oder sowas. Ich weiß nichts mehr über mein Leben bis zu dem Moment, wo ich über dieses Feld gestolpert bin und dann auf einer Straße landete."  
"Wir haben dein Auto gefunden. Knapp 60 Meilen außerhalb der Stadt auf einer Landstraße. Es war Blut an der Stoßstange, Tierblut. Und der Wagen war gegen einen Baum geprallt. Du hattest wohl einen Unfall und bist mit dem Kopf auf das Lenkrad geknallt."  
Sie nickte. "Vic hat mich aufgesammelt und mir einen Job angeboten. Er ließ mich Probetanzen. Und er meinte, ich sei gut." Fragend blickte sie ihn an. "Bin ich gut?"  
"Das weißt du doch. Die Männer gestern Abend lagen dir alle zu Füßen. Ich wusste nicht, dass du so etwas überhaupt kannst. Aber du tanzt wirklich gut."  
Lächelnd lehnte sie sich zurück. "Also habe ich dich beeindruckt."  
"Ziemlich", gestand Booth.   
"Lief da mal was zwischen uns?"  
"Nein", sagte er hastig. "Wir sind nur Partner. Und Freunde." Er presste hart die Lippen zusammen.   
"Aber?" Sie lehnte sich zu ihm rüber. "Wollte ich mehr? Oder du? Oder wir beide?"  
Booth schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Warst du jemals bei einem richtigen Arzt?"  
Sie lächelte über seinen abrupten Themawechsel. "Natürlich. Vic hat mich zu einem Spezialisten geschleift. Und als der meinte, er könne nichts tun, brachte er mich zum nächsten. Wir sind bis nach New York deswegen geflogen. Ich habe nur meine Identität verloren und das damit verbundene Wissen. Meinen Namen kannte ich von meinem Ausweis her. Sonderbarerweise kann ich allgemeingültiges Wissen immer noch anwenden."  
"Was meinst du?"  
"Was man so in der Schule lernt. Lesen, Schreiben, Rechnen. Ab da, wo es spezifischer wird, ist alles weg." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Und du bist also ein echter FBI-Agent?"  
"Richtig. So mit Knarre und dunklem Anzug, wie du siehst."  
Sie lachte leise und blickte nach vorn. Ein Gebäude tauchte auf, groß, schöne Fassade, ein riesiger Springbrunnen vor der Tür. "Das sieht ja geil aus. Da würde ich einziehen."  
"Das ist das Jeffersonian. Hier ist dein Arbeitsplatz."  
"Echt?" Sie lehnte sich nach vorn. "Ich habe Geschmack."  
Er musste leise lachen. Sie war so frei, spontan. Er schluckte. Sie war so glücklich. Langsam fuhr Booth auf den Parkplatz und öffnete ihr die Tür. "Du hast mit einem festen Team von Wissenschaftlern für mich gearbeitet. Deine Chefin heißt Cam, deine beste Freundin ist Angela. Dann sind da noch Zack und Hodgins. Sie waren mit mir im Club."  
"Ach, der Kleine und der Typ mit dem Bart."  
"Hodgins ist der Typ mit dem Bart. Er hat drei Doktortitel und analysiert Bodenproben und Käfer. Und Zack ist ein Doktor. Er macht dasselbe wie du, hat vieles von dir gelernt."  
"Dr. Brennan. Klingt irgendwie gar nicht so übel, wenn man sich dran gewöhnt hat." Sie folgte Booth in das Gebäude.   
Angela kam ihnen sofort entgegen, doch Booth hielt sie zurück. "Angela, bitte…"  
"Nein, lass sie", sagte Bones und breitete die Arme aus. "Bloß weil ich mich nicht an sie erinnern kann, heißt das nicht, dass wir keine Freunde mehr sind." Sie presste Angela an sich, die leise schluchzte. "Ganz ruhig", tröstete sie die ihr eigentlich fremde Frau. Booth musterte sie verblüfft. "Mein Gott noch mal. War ich echt so ein Eisblock?"  
"Nein", schniefte Angela und löste sich von ihr. "Entschuldige, aber…"  
"Du hast sechs Monate darauf warten müssen, schon klar." Bones lächelte und wischte ihr eine Träne von der Wange. "Tut mir leid, dass ich dich nicht mehr kenne."  
"Ich habe das Gefühl, dass es mir da nicht anders geht." Neugierig betrachtete sie ihre beste Freundin. "Designerkleidung, Schminke, Schmuck. Wahnsinn."  
"Alles Substantive", witzelte Bones. "Um einen Menschen zu beschreiben sollte man eigentlich Adjektive verwenden."  
"Also ihr Gehirn funktioniert noch", sagte Hodgins, der sich langsam dem Grüppchen näherte. "Hi, Dr. B. Willkommen zurück."  
Sie lachte. "Hallo, Hodgins. Und? Wie fanden Sie meine Show?"  
"Er ist Angelas Freund", zischte Booth ihr zu.   
"Oh, tut mir leid. Das war nicht so gemeint." Bedauernd sah sie Angela an, die allerdings leicht lächelte. "Er ist eh nicht mein Fall. Ich stehe da auf andere Männer." Mit einem verführerischen Blick musterte sie Booth, grinste und blickte Zack an. "Hi, Zack."  
"Hallo… Dr. Brennan", nuschelte er, errötete bis unter den Haaransatz und verschwand.   
Bones lachte. "Mein Gott, das wird peinlich, wenn ich mich jemals wieder an das hier erinnern sollte. Darf ich mich mal umsehen?"  
"Es ist dein Reich, Bones… ähm Temperance." Booth senkte mit einem entschuldigenden Gesichtsausdruck den Kopf.   
"Du lernst es noch", munterte sie ihn auf und lief langsam durch den Raum.   
"Sie ist so anders", sagte Angela leise.   
Hodgins legte den Arm um ihre Hüfte. "Sie ist glücklich. Kein Kind, was mit 15 von ihrer Familie verlassen wurde. Kein Job, bei dem sie mehr gesehen hat, als sie verarbeiten kann, auch wenn sie immer was anderes behauptet hat. Sie tut nur, was sie will."  
"Aber sie strippt."  
"Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiii", machte Bones und trat von einem Tisch zurück. Die drei Menschen im Raum folgten ihr.   
"Es sind nur Knochen, Temperance. Nur Knochen."  
"Spinnst du? Das war sicher mal ein Mensch. Mit Wünschen und Träumen und Angehörigen und jetzt liegt er hier… SO." Vorwurfsvoll sah sie Booth an. "Ich möchte hier nicht sein. Bitte, bring mich wieder zu Vic."  
"Aber, Tempe, das hier ist dein Job, dein Leben", redete Angela drängend auf ihre Freundin ein.  
"Das soll mein Leben sein? Der Tod anderer Menschen?"  
Angela schüttelte hastig mit dem Kopf. "Wir klären Verbrechen auf. Verbrechen, wo die Täter sich ganz sicher sind, dass sie entkommen. Wir geben die Knochen den Angehörigen zurück, meist zusammen mit dem Wissen, dass der Mörder in Haft sitzt."  
Sie legte die Arme um ihren Körper. "Das klingt ja alles ganz gut und eure Arbeit ist sicher auch total wichtig, aber…" Ein wenig hilflos sah sie Booth an.   
"Du hast mich selber hierher geholt, Tempe. Ich war Künstlerin, habe Bilder gemalt. Jetzt zeichne ich Tote, damit man sie besser identifizieren kann."  
"Und das ist gut? Künstler sind so wertvoll. Ihre Bilder erzählen Geschichten, berühren Menschen, machen sie glücklich oder nachdenklich. Warum ist deine Arbeit hier so wichtig, dass du die Liebe zur Kunst aufgegeben hast?"  
"Das habe ich nie. Und ich zeichne nicht nur, ich habe auch Computerprogramme entwickelt, die uns helfen, Tathergänge besser nachzuvollziehen. Und warum ich den Toten Gesichter gebe? Weil es schwer ist, eine Leiche ohne Gesicht zu identifizieren. Und weil ich immer froh bin, wenn wir einen Fall gelöst haben und den Angehörigen Gewissheit schenken können."  
Bones zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wie gesagt, es klingt alles sehr gut und ich finde es toll, was ihr hier macht, aber es nicht mein Ding. Es ist kalt und steril. Ich würde mich hier nicht wohl fühlen."  
"Aber nackt auf einer Bühne."  
Booth blickte Angela empört an, dann Bones. Er war erstaunt, denn dieser Kommentar schien sie wirklich getroffen zu haben. "Das hat sie nicht so gemeint, Temperance", versuchte er, sie zu beruhigen.   
Doch es war zu spät. Wütend funkelte Bones Angela an. "Wenn es dir hier gefällt, dann mach deinen Job. Aber denk nicht, dass du was besseres bist als ich. Ja, ich tanze. Ja, ich ziehe mich aus für Männer. Und ja verdammt, ich schlafe auch mit ihnen, wenn ich sie will. Ich schlafe in einem weichen Bett, neben einem Mann, der mich vielleicht nicht liebt, aber der mich verehrt und beschützt. Ein Mann, der mir jeden Wunsch erfüllt, sogar den, mich sexuell zu entfalten. Ich tanze nachts und gehe tagsüber shoppen oder irgendwo hin, wo es mir gerade gefällt. Und egal was ich tue, egal zu welcher Tages- oder Nachtzeit. Ich bin glücklich." Sie machte eine ausholende Geste, die den ganzen Raum zu umfassen schien und noch mehr. "War ich hier glücklich? Bin ich hier lächelnd zur Arbeit gekommen? Habe ich diese Leichen lächelnd identifiziert oder was auch immer? War mein Leben vor dem Unfall ausgefüllt und perfekt? Habe ich gelacht und meistens vor mich hin gesungen? Habe ich überhaupt außerhalb dieses Labors existiert?" Sie trat vor Angela. "Wenn du wirklich meine beste Freundin bist, dann sag mir die Wahrheit. War ich glücklich?"  
"Meistens… also ziemlich oft, ja. Es ist ja nicht das Tanzen…."  
"Ich mache einen Job, der nicht gesellschaftlich anerkannt ist. Ich bin eine Freizeithure. Stört dich das? Passt es nicht in dein Weltbild? Dann tut mir das leid für dich, Angela. Du bist eine tolle Frau, da bin ich mir sicher. Aber ich glaube, hier drin vereist man mit der Zeit. Ich will das nicht. Ich will leben."   
Booth hatte die ganze Zeit mit gesenktem Kopf neben ihr gestanden. Jetzt legte er ihr sanft eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Komm, Temperance. Ich bringe dich zu Vic und in dein Leben zurück."  
"Es ist nicht ihr Leben", schrie Angela unter Tränen.   
"Aber sie ist dort glücklich. Sie lacht aus tiefster Seele, Angela. Jedes Mal, wenn ich sie sehe, lacht sie. Der Gedanke mag für uns unerträglich sein, aber es ist ihr Leben. Wir haben nicht das Recht, ihr Vorschriften zu machen."  
Bones legte den Kopf leicht schief. "Kein Aber? Kein Versuch, mich hier zu halten?"  
"Ich möchte weiter Kontakt zu dir haben. Und ob nun Bones oder Temperance, du hast dich nie zu etwas zwingen lassen. Wenn wir jetzt damit anfangen, bist du ganz weg."  
Auch Hodgins nickte leicht. "Wir haben sechs Monate verzweifelt nach dir gesucht, Dr. B. Es ist egal, was du machst, Hauptsache es geht dir gut damit."  
"Und wenn sie sich wieder erinnert? Wenn sie wieder die alte wird?"  
Langsam trat Bones vor Angela und legte ihr sanft die Hände auf die Schultern. "Wenn ich meine Erinnerung wieder bekomme, was sehr unwahrscheinlich ist laut mehrerer Ärzte, die ich konsultiert habe, werde ich damit leben müssen, was ich jetzt tue. Ist es wirklich so schlimm? Können wir deshalb keine Freunde mehr sein? Ist es so inakzeptabel für dich?" Als Angela nichts tat, nickte Bones traurig. "Das ist schade." Sie wandte sich an Booth. "Bring mich bitte in den Club zurück. Und ihr könnt gern vorbei kommen, einfach mal zum Quatschen. Ich habe durchaus noch eine Menge Fragen."  
"Natürlich." Booth führte Bones in Richtung Tür.   
Hodgins blickte Angela erstaunt an. "Sie hat Spaß. Das wolltest du immer. Sie holt jetzt alles nach, was sie früher nie hatte. Ange, bitte, sie ist deine beste Freundin. Du hast so geweint, als du sie verloren geglaubt hast. Lass sie jetzt nicht so gehen."  
Angela rang mit sich. "Tempe", rief sie ihr nach und rannte zu ihr. Die beiden Frauen fielen sich in die Arme und hielten sich schweigend fest. Als Angela Bones los ließ, schaute sie ihr noch lange in die Augen. "Bist du dort wirklich glücklich?"  
"Schau dir einen meiner Auftritte an. Ich sorg dafür, dass du rein darfst. Schau mir zu und sag es mir, ob ich glücklicher auf der Bühne bin, als ich es hier im Labor war."  
Angela schluchzte leise und nickte. "Ich komme vorbei."  
Bones schaute sie lange an und hauchte ihr dann einen Kuss auf die Lippen. "Tut mir leid, wenn ich dir Kummer bereite. Ich glaube, ich weiß, warum du meine beste Freundin bist." Dann hakte sie sich bei Booth ein und ging mit ihm nach draußen. 

Booth schwankte und rang eine ganze Weile mit sich, während sie durch die Straßen der Stadt fuhren. Schließlich sagte er leise: "Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte wirklich nicht, dass du dich vor den anderen rechtfertigen musst."  
Sie sah ihn offen von der Seite an, traf kurz seinen Blick, bevor er schnell wieder nach vorn blickte. "Ich möchte doch selber wissen, woher ich komme und wer ich vor diesem Unfall war. Natürlich bin ich neugierig und natürlich war mir auch klar, dass es zu Konflikten kommen wird, wenn ich auf die Menschen treffe, die ich von früher kenne. Vic hat mir erzählt, dass ich früher in der Öffentlichkeit gestanden habe. Zumindest glaubte er das, aber er war sich nicht ganz sicher. Er hat mich lange nicht auftreten lassen, weil er mich schützen wollte. Er wusste mehr, wollte es aber nicht wissen. Ich glaube, ich verstehe langsam, wovor genau er mich beschützen wollte."   
"Hast du Zweifel an dem, was du tust?" Er spürte selber, dass er hoffnungsvoller klang, als er wollte.   
"Nein." Sie lachte. "Vic, du, meine ehemaligen Jobs, alles zeigt ja wohl, dass ich mit ein wenig Grips gesegnet bin. Und mein Gehirn hat bis auf den Gedächtnisverlust eigentlich nicht sehr unter dem Unfall gelitten. Ich bin mir der Konsequenzen bewusst, wenn das raus kommt, was ich jetzt tue. Aber ich genieße es, Booth. Mein Gefühl sagt mir, dass ich das Richtige tue. Es fühlt sich so gut an." Sie bemerkte, wie er den Wagen an den Straßenrand steuerte und sie dann ansah. "Verachtest du mich?", fragte sie mit einem leichten Lächeln. "Sei ehrlich."  
"Nein. Wenn du dich erinnern würdest, würdest du an mich als einen etwas spießigen Mann denken, der aber vor jedem Menschen Respekt hat. An einen Menschen, der andere nicht wegen ihres Berufes, sondern maximal wegen ihres Charakters verurteilt. Es fällt mir nicht leicht, deine Entscheidung zu akzeptieren, Temperance, aber wenn du es so willst, werde ich lernen, damit zu leben."  
Sie lächelte und legte ihre Hand auf seine Hand, die auf dem Schaltknüppel ruhte. "Meintest du das Ernst, dass du den Kontakt aufrecht erhalten willst? Auch wenn ich vielleicht für immer in dem Club bleibe?"  
"Natürlich." Offen sah er sie an. "Du warst so lange aus unserem… aus meinem Leben verschwunden. Ich lasse dich nicht wieder gehen."  
Lächelnd lehnte sie sich wieder auf ihrem Sitz zurück. "Was bin ich doch für ein glücklicher Mensch. Wir waren ein richtig gutes Team, oder?"  
"Ja. Das waren wir." Er fuhr wieder los. "Aber wenn wir wieder Freunde werden können, dann bin ich froh."  
Bones blickte nach vorn durch die Windschutzscheibe. "Können wir mal bei meiner Bank vorbei fahren? Ich kontrolliere mein Konto lieber mit einem Agenten an meiner Seite als mit meinem Zuhälter. Vic ist ein toller Mann und Mensch, aber er ist unglaublich geldgeil."   
Lachend lenkte Booth den Wagen um eine Kurve. "Ja, das ist er. Aber er würde dich nicht beklauen, da bin ich mir sicher. Und um dich auf irgendwelchen krummen Wegen um dein Geld zu bringen, dafür bist du zu schlau."  
Lachend drehte sie die Autoscheibe runter und genoss den Fahrtwind. "Danke für das Kompliment."  
Er grinste. "Wie du früher gesagt hättest: Es war kein Kompliment. Es war nur die Wahrheit."  
Vor der Bank hielten sie an und Bones war über ihren Kontoauszug mehr als verblüfft. Booth erklärte ihr lächelnd, dass sie gute Bücher schrieb, die gern gelesen wurden und dass sie daher richtig gut verdiente. Und in ihrem Beruf war sie auch eine Koryphäe gewesen und war auch hier gut bezahlt worden.   
"Das erklärt einiges", sagte sie und gab ihm den Auszug. "Ich nehme an, du kennst meine alte Wohnung. Ich weiß zwar die Adresse inzwischen, dank Vic, aber ich war noch nicht da und habe eigentlich im Moment auch keine Lust, dorthin zu fahren."  
"Ich bringe ihn hin. Und wenn du irgendwann in deine Wohnung willst, dann sag mir einfach Bescheid. Ich begleite dich gern."

Booth hatte Bones zum 'La Rouge' zurück gebracht und hatte Vic noch mal gedroht, sie ja gut zu behandeln. Der Zuhälter hatte nur gelacht und ihm versichert, dass sie sich sehr gut wehren könne. Mit Worten und auch mit den Fäusten. Danach war er zurück ins Jeffersonian gefahren. Er war ruhig, schweigsam, traurig.   
Und das blieb er auch in den nächsten Tagen. Natürlich war er froh, Bones wiedergefunden zu haben, aber tief in sich hatte er tatsächlich das Gefühl, sie jetzt endgültig zu verlieren. Oder war das bereits geschehen? Tatsache war, nachdem er ihr gezeigt hatte, dass er sie respektierte, war sie sehr offen zu ihm gewesen. Im Jeffersonian hatte sie sich an ihn gehalten, irgendwie bei ihm Schutz gesucht. Sie vertraute ihm immer noch. Tief in sich drin spürte sie, dass er ihr nichts wollte. Aber was konnte er daraus machen?  
Kollegen waren sie nicht mehr, ihr fehlte der Wille und auch die Kenntnis, um weiter mit ihm zu arbeiten. Konnten sie Freunde sein? Konnte er es wirklich akzeptieren, dass sie nachts für reiche Männer strippte und für Geld sogar mit diesem oder jenem schlief? Konnte er das?   
Immer wieder stellte er sich diese Frage. Aber eine Antwort fand er nicht. Nicht bei sich zu Hause, nicht in seinem Büro, nicht im Jeffersonian. Deshalb stand er drei Wochen nach ihrem letzten Treffen wieder vor dem 'La Rouge'. Die Türsteher ließen ihn herein und er setzte sich an die Bar. Ein Mädchen tanzte, aber sie war viel schlechter als seine ehemaligen Partnerin.   
'Sie ist halt immer die Beste. Egal, was sie tut', dachte Booth lächelnd. Er bestellte sich bei einer vollbusigen Rothaarigen einen Drink und fragte, ob Temperance heute noch auftreten würde.   
"Klar, gleich. In ein paar Minuten."  
Vic kam vorbei und hielt kurz neben Booth an. "Privat oder beruflich?", fragte er knapp.   
"Privat", brachte Booth leise hervor.   
"Schönen Abend in unserem Etablissement." Er verschwand. Sein etwas angespannter Gesichtsausdruck war schnell einem höflich, neutralen gewichen. Booth wunderte sich, dass er als Privatmann hier willkommen war. Er blieb ja trotzdem Agent. Aber das war Vic anscheinend völlig egal.   
Er trank seinen Drink, blickte zur Bühne und wartete. Und dann kam sie. Bones… Temperance. Sie trug ein Kleid aus schwarzem Lack, dazu hohe Stiefel. An jeder anderen Frau hätte Booth diese Kleidung als billig empfunden, an ihr sah es verführerisch aus. Nun gut, an ihr sah seiner Meinung nach alles verführerisch aus.   
Er beobachtete ihre Bewegungen, sah, wie sie sich um die Stange auf der Bühne schlängelte, bemerkte, dass sie ihn ansah und grinste. Dann wurde ihr Gesicht wieder ernst, der Blick entrückt, der Mund war leicht geöffnet.   
Booth schluckte hart. Als ihre Zungenspitze über ihre Lippen glitt, musste er sich zusammenreißen, nicht auf den Tresen zu sabbern. Er trank noch einen Schluck. Seine Augen konnte er nicht von Bones lösen. Er sah, wie sie nach hinten griff und einen Haken öffnete, mit dem das Kleid hinter ihrem Rücken zusammengehalten wurde. Die Spannung obenrum ließ nach, es rutschte ein wenig nach unten und gewährte einen tieferen Einblick.   
Im Raum herrschte atemlose Spannung. Die Augen der Männer hingen an ihr. Sie schwebte über die Bühne, spielte mit ihren Zuschauern, bot sich an und zog sich wieder zurück. Sie neckte die Kunden, schien sich hinter der Stange verstecken zu wollen. Blickte daran vorbei, lächelte.  
Booth merkte, dass sein Drink nachgefüllt wurde, sagte aber nichts dazu. Frauen liefen zwischen den Tischen herum, verteilten völlig überteuerten Champagner, die Männer nickten es nur kurz ab. So machte Vic das meiste Geld. Und wenn Bones tanzte, machte er wohl noch mehr als sonst.   
Sein Blick glitt wieder zur Bühne, wo Bones langsam noch einen Haken ihres Kleides öffnete. Einige der Zuschauer pfiffen, johlten leise. Sie lächelte, hielt das Kleid mit einer Hand über ihren Brüsten fest. Langsam ließ sie sich auf die Knie nieder, vor den sehr gut zahlenden Kunden und bewegte sich auf Händen und Knien lasziv auf sie zu. Langsam richtete sie sich wieder auf, das Kleid glitt weiter und weiter nach unten.   
Booth spürte, dass er mit angehaltenem Atem, offenen Mund und aufgerissenen Augen auf seinem Platz saß und seiner ehemaligen Kollegin extrem direkt auf ihre nackten Brüste starrte. Es schämte sich, fühlte die Reaktion seines Körpers, aber er konnte den Blick nicht abwenden. Was er zu sehen bekam, war einfach zu schön. Es schloss nicht einmal den Mund. Nur fürs Atmen entschied er sich wieder, da ihm bewusstlos der Rest der Show entgehen würde.   
Langsam stand er auf, ging zu einem der Tische, die weiter an der Bühne standen und setzte sich. Er grinste kurz den Mann neben sich an, ein bekannter Staatsanwalt und blickte dann wieder zur Bühne. Der Mann war knallrot geworden, konzentriere sich dann aber auch wieder auf die Show.   
Bones schloss die Augen, wirbelte auf der Bühne herum und schaffte es irgendwie, das Kleid komplett auszuziehen, ohne dass die Zuschauer überhaupt richtig sahen, dass sie es tat.   
Sie grinste, als die Männer laut jubelten, sah Booth an und warf ihm das Kleid zu. Er ließ sich auf das Spiel ein, fing es und schnupperte kurz. Es roch gut, nach ihrem Parfum, ihrer Haut. Lächelnd legte er es sich auf den Schoß und beobachtete sie weiter. Sie stand an die Stange gelehnt, die Augen geschlossen, den Hinterkopf gegen das kalte Metall gepresst. Die Arme lagen hinter dem Rücken, die Hände an der Stange, ein Bein hatte sie nach hinten leicht angewinkelt. Die pure Verführung.  
Sein Blick glitt tiefer über ihre Brüste, den flachen Bauch, bis zu ihrem Slip. Sie bewegte sich wieder, drehte sich um, tanzte langsam zur leisen Musik. Dabei sah Booth, dass sie der Slip nur ein String war. Mit einem leichten Keuchen schloss er die Augen.   
Wahnsinnig. Diese Frau machte ihn wahnsinnig. Ein Teil von ihm hoffte, dass sie sich nie wieder an ihr alten Leben erinnern würde, denn was sie hier zeigte, war eigentlich zu gut, um es den Menschen vorzuenthalten.   
Sie schwebte noch einmal den ‚Laufsteg’ bis zum Ende entlang und verschwand dann. Die Männer klatschten und johlten laut, forderten eine Zugabe. Auch der Staatsanwalt neben Booth klatschte begeistert. Dann sah er ihn an.   
„Gehen Sie nicht?“  
„Wohin?“, fragte der Agent irritiert.   
„Das Kleid steht ihnen nicht, Agent Booth. Vielleicht sollten sie es einfach der Besitzerin zurück geben.“ Er zwinkerte ihm zu und grinste breit.   
Booth strich über den glatten Lack, trank sein Glas leer und stand auf. Er ging an der Bühne vorbei, merkte, wie ihm neidische Blicke folgten und kam zu einer Treppe, wo zwei bullig Wachleute standen. Sie sahen das Kleid in den Händen des Besuchers, grinsten sich an und traten zur Seite. Offenbar war es ein Teil der Show, dass Bones sich ihre ‚Freier‘ so aussuchte. Es war sozusagen ein Freibrief in ihr Bett. Er schluckte und ging nach oben.   
Natürlich hatte er nicht vor, mit ihr zu schlafen und schon tausend Mal nicht in einem Bordell. Aber er wollte doch gern ein paar Worte mit ihr reden. Deshalb ging er zu ihrer Tür und klopfte an.   
„Komm rein“, sagte sie mit einer ruhigen, tiefen Stimme.   
Er schluckte nervös und öffnete die Tür. Sie lag auf dem Bett, trug die Stiefel immer noch und zu Booth Erleichterung einen Bademantel. Sie lachte leise und irgendwie spöttisch, als sie seinen Blick sah.   
„Bist du verklemmt. Andere bezahlen mich fürs Ausziehen und du bist froh, dass ich mir was angezogen habe.“ Lächelnd drehte sie sich auf den Rücken und räkelte sich lasziv auf dem Laken.   
Er reichte ihr das Kleid, was sie achtlos neben dem Bett fallen ließ, dann setzte er sich auf einen Stuhl. „Du warst spitze. Einmalig. Unbeschreiblich. Ein Traum.“  
Lächelnd setzte sie sich auf und nahm sich ein Glas, welches bis dahin auf dem Tischchen neben dem Bett gestanden hatte. Sie trank einen Schluck und reichte es ihm dann. „Danke, Seeley.“  
„Booth“, berichtigte er und nahm das Glas. Er sah die Spuren ihres Lippenstifts am oberen Rand und schluckte. Dann setzte er es an seine Lippen und trank es aus.   
„Meinetwegen auch Booth. Was immer du willst.“ Neugierig sah sie ihn an. „Meine Show hat dir also gefallen? Nicht zu nuttig mit dem Lackkleid?“  
„Nicht an dir“, sagte er mit immer noch sehr belegter Stimme.  
Sie kicherte leise und rutschte auf dem Bett ein Stück zu ihm rüber. Ihre Hand glitt über seinen Oberschenkel und bevor er etwas sagen konnte, hielt sie seine Handschellen in ihren Händen. „Ich mag ja Männer, die ihre Spielzeuge gleich mitbringen. Aber ich habe hier auch welche, die sind weicher.“  
Unsicher stand er auf. „Ich habe ja kapiert, was das mit dem Kleid sollte, aber ich habe nicht vor, einer deiner Freier zu werden. Tut mir leid.“  
Sie spielte mit den Handschellen und stand langsam auf. Schritt für Schritt ging sie auf ihn zu, zwang ihn zurück zu weichen und lachte, als er fast über den Stuhl stolperte, ungeschickt auswich und dann langsam weiter zurück trat. „Das ist schade. Aber du hättest eh nicht das Gehalt, um mich zu bezahlen.“  
„Gut, dass wir das geklärt haben“, sagte er. Seine Stimme zitterte. Er sah, wie sie wieder einen Schritt auf ihn zu kam, wollte den Abstand groß genug halten, trat zurück und merkte, dass er vor dem Bett stand. Irritiert und sehr unelegant fiel er rückwärts auf die Laken und spürte im selben Moment, wie sich der Körper der Frau auf ihn schob.   
Bones saß auf ihm, auf seinem Bauch um genau zu sein. Sie sah ihn von oben an. Langsam schob sie ihren Unterleib nach unten und grinste. „Du willst mich. Leugnen hilft nichts, Booth. Ich kann es fühlen.“ Sie knurrte leise. „Und es fühlt sich gut an.“  
Er keuchte auf, als sie ihre Hüften leicht bewegte. „Bones, bitte…“, stöhnte er. „Wir sind… Kollegen gewesen. Freunde…“  
Sie beugte sich runter und küsste ihn. Fordernd. Dann sah sie ihn an. „Natürlich sind wir Freunde. Aber das muss uns doch nicht daran hindern, ein wenig Spaß zu haben, wenn wir beide es wollen.“ Sie grinste.   
Er sah ihr Gesicht dicht vor seinem, spürte ihren Körper. Natürlich hätte er sie ohne Weiteres einfach von sich runter schieben können, aber… „Ich… weiß nicht…“  
„Hör auf zu denken, Seeley Booth. Lass dich einfach mal fallen.“ Sie nahm seine Hände, legte sie sich selber auf die Schultern und stand langsam auf. „Tu doch ein Mal im Leben das, was du willst. Auch wenn du ahnst, dass es danach schwierig werden könnte.“  
Er fühlte den Stoff des Bademantels unter seinen Handflächen und fasste langsam zu. Als Bones sich aufrichtete, glitt das Kleidungsstück nach unten. Mit den Augen tastete er wieder ihren sinnlichen, verführerischen Körper ab. Dann folgten seine Hände diesem Weg, strichen über ihre Schultern und Arme, hinab zu ihren Händen. Sie lächelte ihm auffordernd zu und legte seine Hände auf ihren Bauch.   
Die kaum fühlbaren Bewegungen, ganz leicht bei jedem Atemzug, waren fast hypnotisch. Er passte sich ihrer Atmung an, glitt dann langsam mit den Fingern über ihre glatte Haut nach oben. Mit den Daumen streichelte er unsicher unter ihren festen Brüsten entlang, bevor er mit den Händen darüber fuhr.   
Sie stöhnte leise auf und warf den Kopf in den Nacken. Dann blickte sie ihn an. „Du willst mich.“  
Er nickte leicht. „Ja“, gestand er überflüssigerweise.   
„Und ich kann doch einem Bundesagenten nicht den Gehorsam verweigern.“ Sie lächelte und fing langsam an, sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen.   
Booth gab seinen Widerstand vollkommen auf und ließ es einfach geschehen. Er war stark und er konnte sich beherrschen. Aber Bones war sein Schwachpunkt. Er hatte sich schon vor langer Zeit in sie verliebt und einzige ihre zurückhaltende, kühle Art hatte verhindert, dass mehr daraus geworden war. Jetzt war sie anders. Sie bot sich ihm an, wollte ihn, verführte ihn nach allen Regeln der Kunst.   
Er spürte, wie sie ihn von seinen Sachen befreite, wie sie über seine Haut streichelte, wie ihre Lippen ihn küssten. Er konnte ihren Atem hören, ihre weiche Haut auf seiner fühlen. Ihr leises Stöhnen erregte ihn noch mehr und als sie schließlich mit ihm schlief, fühlte er in sich so eine Mischung aus Glück, Erfüllung, Scham und Trauer, dass ihm Tränen in den Augen standen. 

Bones sah ihn lächelnd an. Sie hatte sich ein Laken über den Körper gezogen und sah ihm dabei zu, wie er sich hastig anzog. „War es so schlecht?“  
„Nein, im Gegenteil. Aber es war ein Fehler…“ Er sah sie entschuldigend an. „Ich hätte mich nicht so gehen lassen dürfen…“  
„Genieß es doch einfach, wenn es dir gefallen hat, Booth. Beim nächsten Mal kostet es was.“  
Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Es wird kein nächstes Mal geben.“  
Lachend rollte sie sich auf den Rücken. „Natürlich nicht.“ Sie drehte den Kopf zur Seite. „Mach´s gut, Booth. Bis demnächst.“ Grinsend sah sie ihn aus dem Zimmer fliehen. Als die Tür zufiel, holte sie seine Handschellen unter der Decke hervor und sah sie an. „Du kommst wieder“, sagte sie leise. 

„Danke, dass ihr weiterhin mit mir zusammenarbeitet“, sagte Booth und beobachtete Zack und Hodgins, die einige Knochen untersuchten. „Ich weiß gar nicht mehr, wie wir jemals Fälle ohne euch gelöst haben.“  
„Hör auf zu schleimen. Natürlich arbeiten wir weiterhin für das FBI. Never change a winning team, du kennst den Spruch doch.“  
„Hallo, Jungs. Arbeit für mich?“  
„Wir haben keinen Schädel, also nichts für dich.“  
Angela nickte zufrieden. „Gut. Dann widme ich mich noch ein wenig meinem Computerprogramm.“ Sie wollte wieder gehen, blieb dann aber doch stehen. „Hast du mal wieder was von Bones gehört?“  
Booth schluckte hart und spürte, wie er rot wurde. „Ich… ja… also…“  
Hogins und Zack sahen ihn fragend an. „Ein Königreich für ein Dechiffriergerät.“ Hodgins lachte leise. „Aber ich glaub, ich krieg das Gestotter auch so enträtselt.“  
„Ach ja?“, fragte Booth ein wenig sauer.  
„Du warst bei ihr.“  
„Ja“, sagte er leise.   
Angela seufzte leise. „Wie geht es ihr?“  
„Extrem gut. Sie fühlt sich da wohl, wo sie ist und… sie ist gut in ihrem Job.“  
Ein wenig pikiert blickte Angela ihn an. „So? Sowas kann ja nur ein Mann sagen. Wahrscheinlich hast du sie wieder strippen gesehen. Kein Wunder, dass du das nicht beurteilen kannst.“  
„Dann geh doch selber hin“, fauchte Booth sie an. „Und Temperance hat Recht. Wenn du ein Problem mit ihrem derzeitigen Job hast, weil sie Geld für Sex nimmt, dann ist das dein Problem und nicht ihres oder unseres.“ Damit ging er.   
„Was war das denn?“, fragte Zack irritiert. „Diese Reaktion war ziemlich unangemessen.“  
Angela blickte ihm kopfschüttelnd nach. Als Booth zur Tür raus war, drehte sie sich sauer um. „Ich gehe wieder in mein Büro. Und in den nächsten Tagen werde ich Bones mal besuchen. Sie hat mich eingeladen. Ich werde mir eine ihrer ‚Shows‘ ansehen und selber nachschauen, ob es ihr gut geht.“

Und genau das tat Angela auch. Sie ging einige Tage später ins ‚La Rouge‘. Zumindest ging sie hin, das reinkommen gestaltete sich ein wenig schwieriger. Schließlich holten die Türsteher Vic.   
„Ich bin die beste Freundin von Bones und sie hat mich eingeladen.“  
„Kommen Sie rein, Miss. Sie darf rein, solange Temperance sie sehen möchte. Wobei ich mich frage, wo Sie bis jetzt waren, wo sie doch angeblich ihre beste Freundin sind.“  
„Ich muss mich vor einem Zuhälter sicher nicht rechtfertigen“, brummte sie ihn leise an.   
Sie folgte ihm in den Laden, sah sich misstrauisch um und bemerkte, wie einige Gäste sie anzüglich ansahen. „Es tut mir ja leid, Madame, dass ich nicht würdig bin, mich in Ihrem Leben aufzuhalten. Aber wenn Sie Temperance weh tun, kriegen Sie Probleme. Klar, Mädchen?“  
Angela zuckte zusammen, als der Mann sie ernst anfunkelte. „Ich würde ihr nie weh tun“, sagte sie leise.   
„Dann akzeptieren Sie sie und ihre Wünsche und Gefühle und hören Sie auf, so von oben auf sie hinab zu sehen.“ Er grinste. „Ja, sie hat mir von dem Gespräch erzählt und von Ihrer offensichtlichen Abscheu. Sie war sehr traurig deswegen.“  
„Das war nicht meine Absicht.“  
Vic brachte sie zu der Treppe. „Da hoch, direkt die Tür gegenüber dem Treppenaufgang. Sie macht sich für ihren Auftritt bereit und wenn Sie die Güte hätten, verärgern Sie sie nicht.“  
Angela lief nach oben, wo an einer Tür ein Schild hing. Temperance Brennan war dort zu lesen. Sie klopfte und von drinnen kam ein leises ‚Herein‘. Bones stand dort und hatte im Moment nicht mehr viel an. Sie trug einen Slip und einen BH, an dem unten kleine silberne Plättchen hingen. In ihren Haaren hatte sie ein Tuch verflochten, an welchem an einer Seite ein Schleier hing. Ein Rock und eine dünne, bunte Bluse lagen auf dem Bett. Es würde am Ende sehr orientalisch aussehen und sehr gut.   
„Hallo, Tempe“, sagte Angela und trat unsicher ein. „Ich will dich nicht stören…“  
„Angela, hallo.“ Erfreut kam sie auf sie zu und umarmte sie kurz. „Ich bin leider im Moment ein wenig im Stress. Aber setz dich ruhig und nimm dir was zu trinken.“ Sie deutete auf eine Flasche Champagner, die auf dem Tisch stand. „Bedien dich.“   
„Ich möchte nichts trinken… glaub ich.“ Sie sah Bones dabei zu, wie sie sich fertig anzog und ihre Haare kämmte, insoweit ihr Kopfschmuck es zuließ. „Ich wollte nur sehen, wie es dir geht. Entschuldige, dass ich noch nicht eher hier war.“  
„Du kannst mit mir nichts mehr anfangen, das verstehe ich.“ Sie lächelte Angela traurig an. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht die bin, die du gern hättest.“  
„Nein, das ist … das ist nicht deine Schuld. Ich bin froh, dass du noch lebst und ich freue mich, wenn es dir gut geht.“  
Für einen Moment setzte sich Bones zu ihr auf das Bett. Sie blickte sie offen an und nahm ihre Hand. „Ich finde es toll, dass du hergekommen bist. Du bist wirklich eine tolle Freundin.“  
Angela spürte, wie ihr die Tränen kamen. Sie nahm das Taschentuch, welches Bones ihr reichte. „Es tut mir so leid, dass ich mit der Situation im Moment nicht klar komme.“  
„Das muss dir nicht leid tun. Du kennst mich so lange, wenn auch anders. Natürlich fällt es dir schwer, zu akzeptieren, dass ich mich so verändert habe. Und es tut mir leid, dass ich dir weh tue mit dieser Veränderung. Das hast du nicht verdient, Angela. Aber ich bin glücklich. Ich bin es.“ Es klopfte. „Ich muss runter. Die Leute warten. Vielleicht solltest du dir das besser nicht ansehen, wenn du damit nicht klar kommst.“  
Angela saß eine ganze Weile grübelnd auf dem Bett, bis sie langsam aufstand und nach unten an die Bar ging. Die Jungs hatten ihr von Bones Auftritten vorgeschwärmt. Wie gut sie sei und wie glücklich sie aussehen würde. Sie musste das einfach sehen.

Nach dem Auftritt saßen sie wieder in Bones Zimmer. Bones keuchte ein wenig und schlüpfte schnell in einen Bademantel. Sie strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, nahm sich ein Glas Champagner und wirbelte im Kreis herum. „Das war ein guter Auftritt. Diese Musik. Für einen Moment dachte ich wirklich, ich sei eine Prinzessin im Orient. Für einen Moment dachte ich, ich kann fliegen.“  
Angela war ein wenig sprachlos. Und ziemlich atemlos. Jetzt nahm sie doch ein Glas, als Bones ihr eins reichte.   
„Du stehst also auf Frauen. Nein, Moment, du bist ja mit diesem Typen zusammen. Du stehst also auch auf Frauen.“  
„Wie kommst du darauf?“, fragte Angela ein wenig erschrocken.  
Bones lachte leise. „Wärst du ein Mann, würde ich es sehen. So… sagen wir mal, ich fühle es. Gib es zu, Angela. Es hat die richtig, richtig heiß gemacht.“ Sie grinste sie an.   
Angela seufzte. „Ja, ja, okay. Du bist phantastisch. Und ja, du siehst verdammt geil aus und ja, es hat mich heiß gemacht. Wenn ich eher gewusst hätte, was du kannst, hätte ich versucht, dich ins Bett zu kriegen.“  
Bones lachte hell auf. „Du bist echt süß. Leider steh ich nicht auf Frauen.“ Sie streichelte ihr durch die Haare. „Findest du es immer noch so schlimm, was ich tue?“  
„Das Tanzen nicht…“  
„Aber dass ich mit Männern schlafe…“  
„Nein, das auch nicht.“  
„Du findest es verwerflich, dass ich für Geld mit Männern schlafe? Wieso?“ Sie sah sie fragend an. „Ich such mir die Leute raus, mit denen ich ins Bett gehe und die bezahlen mich auch noch dafür. Was ist daran so schlimm? Ich zwinge doch niemanden zum Sex.“ Prüfend musterte sie ihre Freundin. „Hast du nur Sex, wenn du richtig verliebt bist? Niemals einfach so, weil du gerade Lust hast?“  
„Doch schon“, gab Angela zu. „Aber du eben nicht…“  
„Früher.“ Bones ließ sich nach hinten auf das Bett fallen. „Ich wette, du hast mir früher öfter mal gesagt, ich soll mehr Spaß haben, stimmt´s?“  
„Ja.“  
Sie blickte sie von unten an. „Und jetzt habe ich zu viel Spaß, deiner Meinung nach?“  
Angela seufzte und senkte den Kopf. Sie merkte, dass Bones sie geschickt in einer Falle gelockt hatte. Und sie kam da nicht mehr raus. Deshalb schüttelte sie leicht seufzend mit dem Kopf. „Ich denke, es ist okay, so lange es dir gut dabei geht.“  
Bones nahm die Hand ihrer Freundin und zog sie zu sich auf das Bett. Sie lagen nebeneinander und starrten zur Decke hinauf. Für einen Moment herrschte wieder die stumme Harmonie zwischen ihnen, die ihre Freundschaft früher schon ausgezeichnet hatte. Bis Angela plötzlich ein Paar Handschellen in ihrem Blickfeld sah. „Könntest du die Booth geben? Er hat sie bei seinem letzten Besuch hier vergessen.“ Mit einer Hand schlug sie leicht auf die Bettdecke.

„Deine Handschellen“, sagte Angela und baumelte damit vor Booth Nase herum. „Du hast sie liegen lassen.“  
„Danke“, sagte er gedankenverloren.  
„Du hast sie bei deinem letzten Besuch liegen lassen. Im Bett von Tempe.“  
Zack und Hodgins starrten den Agenten an, der jetzt langsam den Kopf hob und ein sehr unsicheres Grinsen auf den Lippen hatte. Schnell steckte er die Handstellen weg. „Ich.. wir…“ Er atmete tief durch und seufzte leise. „Okay, okay, wir hatten Sex. Verdammt, sie hat mich verführt und nein, ich konnte mich irgendwann nicht mehr beherrschen, okay?“  
„Hui… mit Handschellen…“ Hodgins grinste dreckig.  
„Sie hat damit nur rumgespielt und die Dinger lagen dann einfach da rum, okay. Mal keine dreckigen Phantasien.“ Er knurrte leise vor sich hin. Angela sah ihn kopfschüttelnd an, sagte aber nichts weiter. Das verwunderte den Agenten dann doch, denn er hatte eigentlich mit einem Donnerwetter gerechnet. „Und? Wo bleiben die Vorwürfe?“  
Sie sah ihn ein wenig traurig an. „Ich weiß, dass du sie liebst und ich habe gemerkt, wie sie jetzt drauf ist. Und ich habe gesehen und gespürt, wie unglaublich gut sie ist. Sie hat getanzt, dich heiß gemacht und dann verführt. Ich werde dir nicht vorwerfen, dass du ihrem Willen gefolgt bist. Nicht nach gestern Abend. Sie ist unglaublich gut.“  
Jetzt lächelte Booth. Er legte Angela einen Arm um die Schulter. „Das habe ich dir doch gesagt“, sagte er leise. „Sie tut ihren derzeitigen Job mit voller Hingabe und es ist verdammt schwer, sich ihren Reizen zu entziehen. Ich fand es früher schon schwer, aber jetzt, wo sie sie bewusst einsetzt, ist es unmöglich. Und dann ihr ständiges Lächeln. Das Strahlen in ihren Augen.“  
„Ja. Sie ist glücklich. Sie weiß nichts von sich und ist glücklich.“ Sie lehnte den Kopf gegen Booth und blickte Hodgins traurig an. „Aber ich komme mit ihrem Job trotzdem nicht klar, auch wenn ich mir alle Mühe gebe.“  
Booth schob Angela in Hodgins Arme, als der auf sie zu kam. „Mach dir keine Vorwürfe. Bones ist früher mit vielen Dingen auch nicht klar gekommen, die du gemacht hast, aber das hat eure Freundschaft nie gestört. Sei ein wenig toleranter.“ Er lächelte leicht. „Dir gegenüber.“  
„Heißt das jetzt, dass Doktor Brennan eine Prostituierte bleibt?“, fragte Zack ein wenig irritiert. „Das würde sich nämlich in meinem Lebenslauf ein wenig komisch machen, als Job der Ausbilderin.“  
Hodgins lachte. „Siehst du sie wieder, Booth?“  
„Sicher. Als Freundin… Sie meinte, die nächsten Male kostet es was und ich kann mir das nicht leisten.“  
Angela stieß Hodgins leicht an, als der leise anmerkte, dass er es sich leisten könne. „Willst du denn wieder mit ihr ins Bett?“  
Booth zögerte und nickte dann leicht. „Ganz ehrlich? Ja, verdammt. Aber eigentlich will ich mehr als Sex. Ich will mit ihr zusammen sein.“  
„Momentan bist du nicht mehr als ein Kunde, den sie angefüttert hat, das weißt du. Sie schläft mit Vic und mit jedem Anderen, den sie will.“  
„Ich weiß, Angela. Und ich hasse es. Ich bin eifersüchtig. Aber für all das Leid, was sie im Leben erlitten hat, gönne ich es ihr, dass sie jetzt einfach lebt.“ Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich werde versuchen, weiter für sie da zu sein. Auch wenn das bedeutet, dass ich mich demnächst sehr viel in einem Bordell rumtreiben werde.“  
„Und Sie können es ertragen, sie zu sehen, wie sie mit anderen Männern in ihrem Zimmer verschwindet?“, fragte Zack und erntete einige sehr erstaunte Blicke. „Was? Darf ich nicht auch mal einen gefühlvollen, verständigen Kommentar abgeben?“  
„Doch, doch“, sagte Hodgins. „Es ist nur so ungewohnt.“  
Angela blickte Booth fragend an. „Kannst du es ertragen?“  
„Die Vorstellung ist frustrierend, sie macht mich eifersüchtig und unendlich traurig. Aber ja, ich kann es ertragen. Sie hatte auch früher schon andere Männer. Dieses Mal hat sie wenigstens richtig Spaß dabei.“  
Sie löste sich lächelnd von Hodgins und küsste Booth auf die Wange. „Danke, dass du das auf dich nimmst.“  
„Ich will sie nicht wieder verlieren. Die sechs Monate waren die Hölle. Ich will das einfach nicht noch einmal durchmachen. Und irgendwie scheint sie nichts gegen Besuche von uns zu haben.“  
„Nein, hat sie nicht. Sie hat sich auch über meinen Besuch gefreut. Ehrlich gefreut. Mehr als früher noch.“   
„Ich lasse sie nicht wieder gehen“, sagte Booth leise. „Egal, was das für Konsequenzen hat.“

Die Konsequenz für Booth bestand hauptsächlich in blöden Sprüchen von Kollegen. Natürlich überwachten Polizeibehörden, wie auch Geheimdienste das Rotlichtmilieu. Und so wusste bald nahezu jeder Agent, dass Booth dort regelmäßig verkehrte. Er sah aber keinen Sinn, seinen Kollegen zu erklären, warum er sich dort herum trieb und so ließ er es bleiben und versuchte, so gut wie möglich weg zu hören.   
Für Bones war die Konsequenz, dass sie sich jetzt nicht mehr in ihrem neuen Leben einfach einleben konnte. Denn Booth erinnerte sie durch seine häufige Anwesenheit im Bordell daran, dass sie eigentlich ein anderes Leben hatte. Eine Vergangenheit. Mit der Zeit nervte es sie. Aber andererseits freute sie sich immer, wenn sie ihn an der Bar sitzen sah.   
Meist tat er nichts anderes. Sie war sich dessen bewusst, dass er ihre Preise nicht zahlen konnte und es anfangs auch nicht wollte. Doch mit der Zeit wurde sein Blick immer sehnsüchtiger, wenn er sie auf der Bühne beobachtete und er gab sich mit der Zeit auch keine Mühe mehr, es zu verstecken.   
Für Booth war es schwer, wenn sie von der Bühne kletterte und sich einen Freier mitnahm. Mit den Augen folgte er ihr ständig, bis sie hinter der Bühne verschwand. Und am Ende, wenn der Freier runter kam, immer zufrieden lächelnd, kochte er meist vor Eifersucht und versuchte mit viel Alkohol die Bilder in seinem Kopf zu ertränken.   
Irgendwann gesellte sich Vic zu ihm und orderte sich und dem Agenten ein Bier. „Agent Booth, was wollen Sie hier? Sie beobachten? Oder wollen Sie was von ihr?“  
„Ich kann einfach nicht woanders sein“, sagte er leise. Sein Blick traf den Zuhälter und er merkte, dass er ihn wütend ansah.  
Vic lächelte. „Kein Grund zur Eifersucht. So oft geht sie mit mir auch nicht ins Bett.“   
„Sie wussten, wer sie ist, nicht wahr?“  
„Natürlich hat mir ihr Name etwas gesagt, aber eine echte Bestätigung hatte ich nicht. Ich habe auch nicht wirklich versucht, es heraus zu finden. Ich war froh, dass sie mir in die Arme gelaufen ist.“  
Booth brummte leise. „Ich auch. Sie hätte es schlechter treffen können.“  
„Super“, lachte Vic. „Was für ein Lob.“ Sie sahen Bones zu, die gerade einen ihrer Auftritte hatte. „War sie früher auch so offen?“  
„Eigentlich schon. Aber sie war nicht so frei. Sie hat viel durchgemacht.“  
Eine ganze Weile musterte der Zuhälter seinen Gast. „Sie sind froh, dass Sie es vergessen hat. Das stimmt doch oder?“  
Booth seufzte und trank langsam. Irgendwann merkte er, dass Vic auf eine Antwort wartete. „Sie hat unter diesen Erinnerungen immer gelitten. Ihr Leben lang. Es war geprägt von ihrer Vergangenheit. Seit ich sie kenne, war sie nur eine von Verletzungen und Wissenschaft geprägte Frau. Sie war noch nie so frei. So glücklich. Sie wollen wissen, ob ich es ihr gönne? Von Herzen. Dass sie mich und unsere Freundschaft vergessen hat, das ist verdammt schwer zu ertragen.“  
Der Mann stand langsam auf, blieb dann aber doch neben Booth stehen und senkte die Stimme. „Es gefällt mir zwar nicht, aber…“ Er wartete, bis der Agent ihn ansah. „Sie erinnert sich an Sie. Nicht mit dem Kopf, aber mit dem Herzen. Sie kennt Sie nicht, Agent Booth. Aber sie vertraut Ihnen mehr als mir. Und soll ich Ihnen noch etwas sagen?“ Er grinste, als er hoffnungsvoll nickte. „Sie will Sie.“ Damit verschwand er.   
Booth schluckte. Er sah Bones an, die an ihm vorbei lief und zögerte kurz, dann hielt er sie fest. Sie sah ihn fragend an. „Bist du... jetzt allein?“  
„Wenn du so fragst, offenbar nicht.“ Sie grinste und es wirkte von Grund auf erfreut. „Komm mit hoch.“  
Er zögerte. „Temperance… ich habe glaub ich nicht so viel Geld dabei, wie du gern hättest.“  
Grinsend nahm sie seine Hand und zog ihn mit nach oben. „Willst du die ganze Nacht bleiben?“  
„Das kann ich mir nicht leisten.“  
Sie betraten das Zimmer und Bones zog sich langsam die restlichen Sachen aus. Dann trat sie unter eine Dusche, die hier im Zimmer angebracht worden war. „Ich mach dir nen Sonderpreis. Sagen wir 1000 Dollar. Dafür kann ich dir erst Mal wieder ein wenig Ruhe verschaffen.“  
Wieder spürte er Scham in sich aufsteigen, aber gleichzeitig noch was anderes, was viel mächtiger war. Er stand ein Stück von der Dusche entfernt, beobachtete Bones. Mittlerweile nicht mal mehr unauffällig. Es hatte keinen Sinn, ihr oder sich selber etwas vorzumachen. Er war einfach verrückt nach ihr. Gierig beobachtete er die Wassertropfen, die an ihrem Körper nach unten liefen. Dabei zog er sich selber aus.   
Sie sah ihm lächelnd zu und lockte ihn mit dem Finger unter die Dusche. Das Lächeln blieb, als er sich groß vor ihr aufbaute, die Arme rechts und links von ihr gegen die Kacheln legte und sie dann von oben ansah. Langsam hob sie den Blick, streichelte mit ihren Händen über seine Brust.   
„Wir hatten wirklich nie was? Gar nicht?“  
„Nein.“  
Intensiv küsste sie ihn. Minutenlang. Dann sah sie ihn an. „Fehler“, sagte sie grinsend, während sie mit ihrem Bein an der Innenseite seiner Oberschenkel nach oben strich. „Riesengroßer Fehler.“  
„Ja.“ Er sah ihr in die Augen. „Riesengroß.“  
„Weißt du, dass ich es nicht erlaube, dass andere Freier mich küssen?“  
„Und Vic?“  
Sie zuckte leicht mit den Schultern, wirkte dabei ziemlich verlegen. „Er schon. Aber… es fühlt sich anders an.“ Sie grinste noch eine Spur verlegener und schlang die Arme um seinen Körper. „Aber offensichtlich bist du nicht hier, um zu reden.“  
„Ich rede immer gern mit dir“, sagte er.   
Sie knurrte. „Booth, sei ehrlich.“  
Er rang mich sich, fuhr ihr mit den Händen durch die nassen Haar und über die Haut, hob sie hoch und presst sie gegen die Wand der Dusche. Sie schlang die Beine um seine Hüfte und presste ihren Körper gegen seinen. „Du hast Recht, Temperance. Ich rede gern mit dir, aber nicht jetzt. Du willst Geld, dann tu was dafür.“  
Lachend ließ sie es zu, dass er sie so nass, wie sie war, auf das Bett trug, sie auf die Decke legte und sich dann breitbeinig auf sie setzte. „Nimmst du Schecks?“ Langsam schob er sich zwischen ihre Beine und sie ließ ihn nur zu gern gewähren.   
„Von dir nehme ich alles“, wisperte sie und stöhnte auf, als sie spürte, wie er in sie glitt.   
Booth küsste sie gierig. Wieder kam kurz dieses Schamgefühl hoch. Aber er kämpfte es sehr schnell, sehr erfolgreich nieder.

Als Booth in dieser Nacht das Bordell verlassen hatte, war er ohne schlechtes Gewissen gegangen. Und deshalb kam er auch sehr schnell wieder. Bones behielt ihren Freundschafts-Rabatt für Booth bei und so kam es, dass die meisten Abende von Booth auf sehr direktem Weg in Bones Zimmer führten und dort in ihr Bett. Was anfangs rein körperlich war, wurde mit der Zeit immer intensiver. Sie redeten mehr und mehr, meist danach, wenn sie noch im Bett lagen und ein Glas Champagner tranken.   
Der negative Nebeneffekt diese nächtlichen Besuche war nicht nur, dass Booth immer weniger Schlaf bekam.   
„Hey. Du trinkst das Zeug? Das ist doch eklig.“  
Booth blickte in die Tasse. „Es ist Kaffee.“  
Hodgins lachte leise. „Nein. Es sieht aus wie Kaffee, aber das war es auch schon. Es ist absolut ungenießbar.“  
Sie gingen gemeinsam aus der Küche raus und zu einem Mordopfer, welches auf dem Tisch lag. „Es ist kostenlos.“  
Angela blickte vom Computerbildschirm hoch, wo sie sich etwas angesehen hatte, was sie aber nicht wirklich verstand. „Hast du Geldprobleme?“  
Er zögerte. Vor Angela hatte er immer noch ein extrem schlechtes Gewissen, aber eigentlich ging es ihm zu gut, als dass er sich vor ihr rechtfertigen wollte. „Ein wenig.“  
„Gib´s zu. Die haben dich beim FBI rausgeschmissen, weil dich ein Chef im Bordell erwischt hat.“ Hodgins lachte.   
„Nein. Mein Chef war da noch nie. Ich bin nur einigen Kollegen und zwei Staatsanwälten über den Weg gelaufen.“ Er grinste schief. „Die Besuche bei Bones sind auf Dauer sehr kostspielig“, brachte er schließlich heraus.  
„So? Sie hat gar nicht erwähnt, dass ihr euch öfter seht.“  
Angela war vor einigen Tagen mit Bones shoppen gewesen und hatte dabei richtig Spaß gehabt mit ihrer Freundin. Vor allem hatte sie nicht ein einziges Mal erklären müssen, wo der Spaß dabei lag, viel Geld auszugeben, für Sachen, die man eigentlich schon zehn Mal im Schrank hatte und die man nicht brauchte.  
„Sie wollte wohl die Stimmung zwischen euch nicht runterziehen.“  
Angela musterte ihn prüfend, dann sah sie ihn ein wenig entsetzt an. „Sag nicht, du gehst wirklich als regelmäßiger Kunde zu ihr…“  
„Doch“, gestand er. „Ich komm einfach nicht von ihr los und… ich weiß, das klingt jetzt blöd, aber sie will mich jedes Mal ins Bett kriegen und ich kann mich nicht dagegen wehren.“  
„Logisch“, sagte sie leise. „Weil du auch nichts anderes willst.“ Ein wenig ungläubig schüttelte sie mit dem Kopf. „Wie oft gehst du zu ihr?“  
„Anfangs ein oder zwei Mal die Woche, inzwischen…“ Er seufzte. „Ich bin fast jeden Abend im Club. Und selbst wenn ich da nur was trinke, sind schnell mal 200 Dollar weg.“ Er setzte sich hin und legte müde den Kopf auf den Tisch. „Ich bin gern bei ihr, egal als was. Freund, Kunde, ich will nur in ihrer Nähe sein. Dass ich sie dafür bezahlen muss, ist mir eigentlich auch egal, solange ich Geld habe.“ Er wartete immer noch auf das Donnerwetter von Angela und blickte sie deshalb fordernd an.   
„Gib ihm was.“  
Alle sahen die Frau erstaunt an, am meisten Hodgins, der angesprochen worden war. „Wie bitte?“  
„Hodgins, bitte. Ich habe nie etwas von dir verlangt. Aber dieses Mal bitte ich dich darum. Für dich sind es Peanuts.“  
Erstaunt blickte der Mann seine Freundin an. „Du verlangst ernsthaft, dass ich Booth Geld gebe, damit er mit Bones vögeln kann? Du erkennst den Irrsinn in diesem Satz?“  
„Hodgins, bitte. Besser er als so ein Perversling.“  
„Hey. Warum schaust du mich bei dem Wort ‚Perversling‘ so an?“ Er sah Booth an. „Wie viel brauchst du?“  
„Was?“ Der Agent war noch dabei, Angela für verrückt zu halten, weil sie Hodgins um so etwas bat, jetzt war wieder alles in Ordnung. Hodgins war verrückter. „Du willst…“  
„Hör mal, Mann. Angela ist ne tolle Frau. Und ich bin richtig froh, dass sie meine Freundin ist. Und wenn sie mich um etwas bittet, dann tu ich das.“ Er sah den Agenten fordernd an. „Wie viel, Booth. Du weißt, dass ich die Kohle habe, also sag schon.“  
Blinzler waren nicht von dieser Welt. Er hatte es immer gewusst. Andererseits hatte er nicht mal mehr genug Geld, um die Stromrechnung in diesem Monat zu bezahlen. Zögernd blickte er Hodgins an. „Bones steht im Moment total auf Kohle. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber sie hat völlig vergessen, dass sie selber Geld hat. Ich nehm alles, was du mir gibst.“  
Hodgins nickte leicht und ging kurz weg. Mit eine Scheck kam er wieder. Als Booth einen Blick drauf war und etwas sagen wollte, nahm er den Scheck, faltete ihn zusammen und schob ihn Booth in die Brusttasche seiner Jacke. „Wenn du mehr brauchst, sag es einfach. Wie Angela schon sagte: Es sind Peanuts. Und wenn du es durch den regelmäßigen Kontakt mit Bones schaffst, die alte Freundschaft zwischen euch wieder zu erwecken, dann ist es gut investiert.“  
Dankbar blickte er die beiden an. „Danke… Ich weiß echt nicht, was ich sagen soll…“  
Angela blickte ihn bittend an. „Sag mir, dass mehr zwischen euch ist, als Sex.“  
„Auf jeden Fall. Sie hat mir schon mehrfach gesagt, dass sie mir vertraut und Vic meinte, dass er langsam eifersüchtig auf mich wird, weil sie lieber mit mir zusammen ist als mit ihm.“  
„Das ist gut. Das ist sehr gut.“ Angela kuschelte sich gegen Hodgins. „Danke, Schatz. Es wäre so schön, wenn Tempe erkennen würde, dass sie mehr haben kann, als das, was sie im Moment hat.“  
„Ich weiß, dass du sie aus dem Club raushaben willst und dass du mich verachtest, weil ich zu ihr gehe, als Freier.“  
„Nein“, sagte sie kopfschüttelnd. „Schon lange nicht mehr. Mir ist ja klar, dass du anders überhaupt nicht an sie rankommst. Gut finden werde ich das nie.“  
Booth sah sie eine ganze Weile an. „Glaub mir, Angela, eine andere Art des Kontakts wäre mir auch lieber, aber ich kann mich ihren Reizen einfach nicht entziehen. Und ich will es auch nicht mehr.“  
„Was wäre, wenn sie ihr Gedächtnis wieder bekommt? Was wäre dann mit euch?“  
„Entweder würde Bones mir die Augen auskratzen, weil ich mich auf sie eingelassen habe oder ich habe die Chance, dann auch um sie zu kämpfen. Ich will mit ihr zusammen sein.“  
Sie trat direkt vor ihn und sah ihm in die Augen. „Wirklich?“  
„Ich liebe sie. Ich will mit ihr zusammen sein“, bekräftigte er.   
Mit einem glücklichen Lächeln umarmte Angela ihn und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Endlich.“

Hodgins war derart großzügig gewesen, dass Booth sich in der Pflicht sah, Bones etwas für das Geld zu bieten. Er ging einkaufen. Er kaufte ein Geschenk für sie und neue Kleidung für sich. Leger, aber teuer und todschick. Natürlich trug er schwarz, in ihren Kreisen war das Pflicht für reiche Typen. Eine schwarze Jeans, ein schwarzes Shirt, darüber ein Hemd, welches bis zur Hälfte offen war. Schwarze Schuhe. Dazu eine teure Uhr und eine schicke Goldkette. Und er hatte sich Bones Auto ausgeborgt, da ihr Sportwagen einfach mehr hermachte. So fuhr er zum ‚La Rouge‘.  
Vic sah ihn an. „Wollen Sie mir Konkurrenz machen, Booth? Schicker Schlitten.“  
„Er gehört Bones.“ Er sah, wie der Zuhälter eine Augenbraue hob. „Und nein, ich will Ihnen im Job keine Konkurrenz machen.“  
„Wir haben heute geschlossen“, sagte er und trat zur Seite. „Kommen Sie rein.“  
Bones kam die Treppe runter gelaufen und lächelte erfreut. „Booth.“ Sie kam zu ihm und küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Was machst du denn hier? Heute ist Ruhetag.“  
„Ich weiß. Darum bin ich hier. Du solltest einfach mal ein wenig Freizeit haben. Und ich will dich gern entführen.“  
Sie musterte ihn, die teuren Sachen, die Uhr. Jedes Detail nahm sie in Augenschein und schätze es ab. „Ich weiß nicht…“ Ein wenig unsicher sah sie Vic an.  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Fahr ruhig, wenn du willst, Schätzchen. Wir sind schließlich kein Paar. Meine Erlaubnis brauchst du nicht.“  
Booth zog sein Geschenk hinter seinem Rücken hervor und öffnete die Verpackung. Er sah die glitzernden Augen der Frau beim Anblick der Kette. Traurig aber wahr, momentan war sie käuflich und geldgeil. Sie ließ das Gold durch ihre Finger gleiten, lächelte und nahm sie mit nach oben.   
„Ich ziehe mir nur was Schönes an.“  
„Nicht zu viel, Baby“, rief er ihr nach und erntete ein Kichern.   
„Soso“, sagte Vic. „Jetzt haben Sie also kapiert, wie Sie sie führen können.“  
„Ja. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann.“  
„Doch, Booth, das können Sie. Sie beschenken Sie, sorgen dafür, dass sie spürt, wie sehr Sie sie wollen und zeigen ihr, dass Sie der Boss sind. Sie steht auf diese Spielchen, aber sie ist schlau. Man muss ständig auf der Hut sein. Sie ist eine tolle Frau, eine Herausforderung. Leider wird sie nicht mehr lange hier sein.“  
„Wie meinen Sie das?“, fragte Booth erstaunt. „Will sie weg?“  
„Ein immer stärker werdender Teil von ihr. Sie hat kaum noch Freier. In den letzten Wochen eigentlich nur noch Sie. Ich weiß, wann ich ein Mädchen verliere. Sie ist eigentlich nur noch hier, weil sie sich hier sicher fühlt. Weil sie mir dankbar ist. Und weil sie nicht allein sein will. Ich weiß nicht, wie sie das früher gesehen hat, aber im Moment sucht sie eine gewisse Führung.“  
„Sie ist das Gegenteil von dem, was sie früher war. Früher hat sie geführt.“  
„Ich habe das Gefühl, dass sie sich durch die Freundschaft zu Ihnen, langsam wieder dorthin entwickelt, wo sie einmal war. Zumindest ein wenig. Ich denke, wenn sie ihre Erinnerungen nicht wieder bekommt, wird sie irgendwo in der Mitte von dem landen, was sie jetzt ist und was sie einmal war, vor dem Unfall. Und ich wäre froh, wenn sie dann jemanden an ihrer Seite hätte, der sie gut behandelt.“  
Booth sah den Zuhälter lange an. „Sie mögen sie.“  
„Ich respektiere sie. Und sie ist die erste Frau, die ich respektiere. Sie ist für mich nur eine bessere Nutte. Aber mir ist nicht egal, was aus ihr wird, wenn sie hier rausgewachsen ist.“  
„Ich warte auf die Ablösesumme“, brummte Booth leise.  
Vic lachte leise und schlug dem Agenten auf die Schulter. „Die zahlen Sie doch seit ein paar Wochen in Raten.“ Er ging auf Bones zu, die die Treppe runter kam. „Lady, du siehst heiß aus. Viel Spaß.“  
Sie lächelte, als er sie an den Hintern packte und an sich zog. „Bist du nachher da?“  
„Kümmere dich um deinen Stammkunden. Ich werde erst morgen früh da sein. Ihr habt den Club für euch. Viel Spaß.“ Er küsste sie innig und ging dann zur Tür. Mit einem Seufzen verließ er den Laden.   
Booth blickte dem Zuhälter nach, der zwar gesetzestreu war, aber sonst als knallhart galt. Langsam fing er an, den Mann echt zu mögen. Und das passt ihm nicht, denn es war ihm klar, dass das nur daran lag, dass er ihm ähnlicher wurde. Er sah Bones an und sein Blick wurde weich.   
Sie trug ein wunderschönes, dunkelblaues Kleid, schwarz-rote Stiefel, einen Gürtel in derselben Farbe und eine leichte Jacke. Und natürlich die Kette von Booth. „Nimmst du mich so mit?“  
„Du siehst wunderschön aus. Komm, lass uns fahren.“  
„Wohin?“  
„Erst mal etwas Essen. Und dann will ich mal sehen, ob du immer noch ein wenig Forscherin bist.“   
Sie sah ein wenig skeptisch aus, aber als er sie auffordernd ansah, folgte sie ihm sofort. „Hey, schicker Wagen.“ Sie sah sich das Auto interessiert an.   
Er räusperte sich leise. „Es ist deiner, Baby. Aber heute fahre ich.“  
„Der gehört mir?“ Sie sah ihn erfreut an. „Ich habe echt Geschmack.“  
Er hielt ihr die Tür auf. „Setz dich. Los. Unser Tisch wartet.“  
Lächelnd ließ sie sich auf den Beifahrersitz fallen, warf ihm einen Handkuss zu und sah ihm zu, wie er um das Auto herum ging. Gemeinsam fuhren sie zu einem der besten Restaurants von ganz Washington. Hier gab es zwar auch einen großen Raum, aber für das nötige Großgeld auch kleine Separées. Und in so eines zogen sich die beiden zurück.   
Ein Kellner kam und brachte eine Flasche Champagner. Wer hier saß, wollte nicht erst nach dem Normalsten der Welt fragen. Die Kerze wurde angezündet und drei Karten legte man für jeden der beiden Gäste hin.   
„Bestell dir, was du willst, Temperance.“  
Sie öffnete die Karten, während er die Gläser füllte. Neugierig sah sie auf die Preise. „Hast du im Lotto gewonnen?“  
Booth atmete tief durch, sah sie ernst an und legte seine Hand unter ihr Kinn. Er drehte ihren Kopf zu sich herum. „Hör mal, Baby. Ich zahle, du amüsierst dich. Okay?“  
„Okay“, sagte sie gedehnt und lächelte ihn an. „Ich revanchiere mich dann später.“ Innig küsste sie ihn. Dann widmete sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit den Karten.   
Auch Booth sah sich das Angebot an. Die Weinkarte ließ er links liegen. Er hatte nicht wirklich Ahnung von Wein. Da half ihm auch das Geld nicht. Deshalb widmete er sich dem Essen. Ein Salateller, ein unverschämt teures Steak, flambiertes Eis. Es klang gut, was er sich ausgesucht hatte. Bei den Preisen wurde ihm übel. Dankbar dachte er an Hodgins.  
Bones bestellte sich eine gemischte Tapasplatte. Dazu eine Mischung aus verschiedenen asiatischen Köstlichkeiten und Tiramisu als Dessert. Eine Mischung, die sie früher nicht hinter bekommen hätte. Aber jetzt schien sie flexibler.  
Der Kellner kam und nahm die Bestellung auf. Booth rettete sich, indem er sich Wein empfehlen ließ und einfach den dann bestellte. Bones schien es Recht zu sein. Überhaupt war sie mit allem einverstanden, was Booth sagte, solange er ihr klar machte, dass er es nun mal so wollte.   
Anfangs ein wenig schleppend, kamen sie dann doch ins Gespräch. Bones ließ sich von ihrem Ex-Partner erzählen, wie es mit ihrer Schriftstellerkarriere gelaufen war. Dann erzählte er auch von einigen interessanten Fällen. Er mied die wissenschaftlichen Dinge und erzählte von den emotionalen Fakten. Von den Menschen, den Angehörigen von Opfern, denen sie geholfen hatte und von Fällen, wo sie selber in Gefahr geraten waren.   
„In einem Auto eingegraben? Unglaublich.“ Mit offenem Mund saß sie da und lauschte ihm, als er von Gravedigger erzählte.   
„Wenn dir die Idee mit den Airbags nicht gekommen wäre, hätten wir euch nie gefunden.“  
„Aber es hat uns doch nicht freigesprengt.“  
Booth nahm ihre Hand. „Das macht doch nichts. Es hat für genau aufgewirbelten Sand gesorgt, so dass wir euch finden konnten. Darauf kommt es an.“  
Sie sah ihn lächelnd an. „Hast du mich ausgegraben?“  
„Mit bloßen Händen“, sagte er ernst. Er sah das leichte Schimmern in ihren Augen.  
„Danke“, hauchte sie leise und aß weiter.   
„Du hast dich oft genug bedankt. Ich würde es jederzeit wieder tun, hoffe aber ganz stark, nie wieder so eine Angst um dich haben zu müssen.“  
„War es schlimmer als die sechs Monate?“  
Booth sah von seinem Nachtisch hoch, bei dem er mittlerweile angelangt war. „Damals wussten wir, dass dir nur wenige Stunden bleiben. Dir und Hodgins. Uns lief die Zeit davon, wir standen ständig unter Strom. Die sechs Monate, wo wir nicht wussten, wo du warst und ob du noch lebst, waren anders. Eine Hölle, eine andere. Anfangs haben wir kaum geschlafen, ständig gesucht. Irgendwann kam die leise Idee durch, dass wir dich nie wieder sehen würden. Dein Team und ich wollten das nie glauben, aber jeder für sich hat daran gedacht. Es tat so unglaublich weh, sich vorzustellen, dass wir dich nie wieder sehen würden. Wir haben die letzten Monate geschwankt zwischen Hoffnung und Verzweiflung.“  
„Ihr habt nie aufgegeben?“  
„Nein. Manchmal in einem schwachen Moment. Aber nie wirklich. Und als ich dich dann auf diesem Überwachungsfoto gesehen habe…“ Er senkte den Blick. „Das war so ein Gefühl, dass ich es nicht mit Worten beschreiben kann.“  
„Du warst glücklich“, half sie ihm.  
„Wenn ich einen Verbrecher fange, dann bin ich glücklich. Oder wenn ich mit meinem Sohn spiele, dann bin ich glücklich. Aber als wir dich gefunden haben, als wir endlich wussten, dass du noch lebst…“   
Sie erwiderte seinen Blick und lächelte glücklich. „Warum hast du mir das nicht schon eher erzählt? So erzählt wie jetzt? Ich hätte mehr Verständnis für euch gehabt.“  
Booth zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es war ein Schock, zu sehen, wo du gelandet bist und vor allem, wie sehr du dich verändert hast. Temperance…“ Er nahm ihre Hand und küsste sie leicht. „… ich musste dich erst mal kennen lernen, bevor ich dir die Dinge so erzählen kann, dass sie auch in deinem Herzen ankommen.“  
„Ich bin glücklich, dass du mich nicht aufgegeben hast. Und dass du so locker mit mir umgehst. Angela gibt sich Mühe, aber sie hat einfach ein grundlegendes Problem mit mir. Und die anderen zwei Jungs wissen wohl auch nicht, wie sie mit mir umgehen sollen.“  
„Du bist ihre Chefin. Natürlich wissen sie das nicht.“ Booth machte etwas von ihrem Dessert auf einen Löffel und schob ihn ihr zwischen die Lippen. Sie aß genüsslich und lächelte. „Zack hat gefragt, was er in seinen Lebenslauf beim Thema Ausbildung hinschreiben soll.“  
Sie lachte offen und strahlte ihn dann wieder an. „Danke für die Einladung.“  
„Du bist eine Königin, Temperance Brennan. Und es gehört sich nun mal so, dass man dich angemessen ausführt.“  
Jetzt sah sie ihn erstaunt an. Dann senkte sie plötzlich den Blick. Auf ihren Wangen schimmerte es rot. „Sag das bitte nicht Vic, aber…“ Sie zögerte. „Ich hab mir in den letzten Tagen ein paar Mal gewünscht, dass du mich gefunden hättest, anstatt von ihm.“  
Booth lächelte. Dann rang er sich zu einem Satz durch, der ihm weh tat. „Ich weiß nicht, ob das gut gewesen wäre. Ich hätte alles dafür getan, dass du wieder die alte Bones wirst. Keine Ahnung, ob das besser gewesen wäre, aber du hättest niemals diese Phase erlebt, wo du so frei warst. Du wirst jetzt schon wieder ernster, je mehr Zeit du mit mir verbringst. Und ich habe fast den Drang, mich dafür zu entschuldigen.“  
Unsicher sah sie ihn an. Ihre Lippen wurden von einem leichten Lächeln umspielt, was fast ein wenig spöttisch wirkte. Dann jedoch widmete sie sich wieder ihrem Essen. „Wer weiß, wofür es gut war. Vielleicht war der Unfall einfach Schicksal.“  
Erstaunt, dass sie plötzlich an so etwas wie Schicksal glaubte, schüttelte er den Kopf. Er sah sich nach dem Kellner um und entdeckte jemanden, den er jetzt gar nicht sehen wollte. „Was will der denn hier?“ Er winkte ihn zu sich und der kleine Mann mit dem hässlichen, grünen Hut kam an den Tisch.   
„Hey, Booth. Hallo, Doktor Brennan.“   
„Das ist Alwin, er ist Reporter“, flüsterte er Bones ins Ohr. Sie nickte. „Warum schleichst du hier rum? Brauchst du Ärger?“  
„Aber nicht doch.“ Der Mann lächelte und winkte hastig ab. „Ich will euch echt keine Probleme machen. Aber…“ Er senkte die Stimme und beugte sich halb über den Tisch. „Ich hab da so ein Gerücht gehört und… ich dachte, ich frag mal direkt an der Quelle, wenn ich der Quelle schon mal über den Weg laufe.“ Dabei sah er Bones an.  
Sie ahnte, worum es ging und nickte ihm zu. „Dann fragen Sie mal.“  
„Ich hab gehört, Sie arbeiten neuerdings im Rotlichtmilieu. Stimmt das?“, fragte der Mann jetzt direkt.   
Booth wollte etwas sagen, aber Bones war schneller. „Hören Sie, Alwin, ich bin Schriftstellerin, wie Sie wissen.“ Der Mann nickte eifrig. „Und Schriftsteller recherchieren. Und dazu muss man manchmal einfach in eine Szene rein, die man sonst nicht weiter kennt.“  
Jetzt strahlte der Mann. „Das heißt, Ihr neuer Roman spielt im Rotlichtmilieu?“  
„Vielleicht“, sagte sie und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich bin mir noch nicht sicher, ob komplett. Aber ein Teil davon sicher. Es wäre aber nett, wenn das erst mal noch niemand weiß.“  
Der kleine Reporter schien um einen Meter zu wachsen. „Ist doch Ehrensache, Doktor Brennan. Ich schweige wie ein Grab. Aber dafür krieg ich ein signiertes Exemplar Ihres neuen Buches, ja?“  
Sie zwinkerte ihm zu und nickte. „Natürlich. Ehrensache.“  
„Ich lasse Sie dann mal in Ruhe. Schönen Abend noch, Booth. Viel Erfolg beim Recherchieren und Schreiben. Passen Sie in der Szene auf. Die ist gefährlich.“ Er winkte den beiden zu und verschwand.  
„Souverän gelöst, Temperance. Souveräner als früher, muss ich gestehen.“ Booth sah sie anerkennend an. „Allerdings musst du jetzt deinem Verleger erklären, warum ein Teil deines neuen Romans im Rotlichtmilieu spielen wird.“  
„Ich kenne weder meine alten noch den neuen Roman. Wer weiß, ob ich je wieder schreiben werde.“  
Booth sah sie verständnislos an. „Das Schreiben liegt dir im Blut. Das hat mit deinem Gedächtnis nichts zu tun. Du wirst es merken. Lies einfach mal deine alten Romane. Dann wirst du es merken.“  
Sie nickte und sah ihm dann zu, wie er den Kellner bezahlte. Schweigend folgte sie ihm zum Auto. „Wohin fahren wir?“  
Er schob seinen Arm um ihre Hüfte und zog sie an sich. Den Kopf leicht schief gelegt, sah er sie an, küsste sie und schob sie dann auf den Beifahrerplatz. „Wirst du schon sehen, wenn wir da sind.“ Er sah ihren neugierigen Blick und war erstaunt, dass sie die Fahrt über schweigend und gespannt neben ihm saß. 

„Wow, ein Aquarium. Tiere.“  
Booth sah ihre leuchtenden Augen. Sie bummelten zum Eingang. „Wir waren mal mit Parker hier. Es hat dir sehr gut gefallen.“  
„Ich mag Tiere. Sie sind faszinierend und viele sind wunderhübsch.“ Bones sah ihm zu, wie er den Eintritt zahlte. „Wieso haben die heute so spät offen?“  
„Ist eine Sonderaktion. In Baltimore gibt es ein noch größeres Aquarium. Wenn es dir hier gefällt, können wir ja mal einen Tag hinfliegen.“   
Gemeinsam schlenderten sie an den Glasscheiben vorbei, hinter denen es Fische zu sehen gab, Schlangen, Schildkröten, Spinnen. Bones klammerte sich bei den Krabbeltieren an Booth, der sich ein wenig erstaunt äußerte, dass sie Angst vor diesen Tieren hatte. Sie hatte sich das nie anmerken lassen.  
„Hast du keine Angst vor Tieren?“  
„Also Angst direkt nicht, aber ich mag keine Schlangen. Solange sie hinter einer Glasscheibe sind, ist es okay. Sie sollten mir nur nicht zu nahe kommen.“  
„Ich finde sie wunderschön. Ich habe eine ganze Weile überlegt, ob ich auch mal so eine Show machen sollte. Im Club. Aber mir täte das Tier leid. Ich denke nicht, dass es glücklich wäre in so einem Etablissement.“  
„Wahrscheinlich nicht.“ Booth grinste. „Wobei es wahrscheinlich sehr sexy aussehen würde.“   
Sie schmiegte sich gegen ihn. „Wieso hat dein Eintritt weniger gekostet als meiner?“  
„Ich war Soldat. Daher kommt das.“  
„Verstehe. Soldat… Ein Glück, dass du noch lebst. Und ein Glück, dass du es nicht mehr bist.“ Sie hatte die Arme immer noch um seinen Oberarm geschlungen. Ihr Kopf lehnte an seiner Schulter. „Wobei dein jetziger Job ja auch nicht so ungefährlich ist, wenn ich an deine Erzählungen denke. Oh schau mal.“ Mit einem Ruck zog sie ihn zu einem Aquarium. „Wunderschön.“  
Verschiedenfarbige Quallen schwebten durch das Wasser. Bunt, halb durchsichtig. Es sah tatsächlich wunderschön aus, auch wenn Booth diesen Tierchen in der freien Wildbahn nicht viel abgewinnen konnte. Er sah Bones an, ihre leuchtenden Augen, dieses offene Lächeln. „Ja. Wunderschön.“  
Sie sah ihn an, merkte, dass ihr das Kompliment galt. Schüchtern lächelte sie, schlang die Arme um ihn und küsste ihn. Ganz sanft strich sie mit den Händen über seinen Rücken, während sie langsam ihre Zunge in seinen Mund schob.   
Er grinste, erwiderte den Kuss mit derselben Intensität. Ungeniert glitten seine Hände über ihren Rücken und ihren Po. Er presste ihren Unterleib dicht an sich. Sein Blick fiel auf seine Uhr. Langsam löste er seine Lippen von ihrem Mund. „Lass uns zum Club zurück fahren. Hierher können wir gern jederzeit wieder fahren, wenn du möchtest.“  
„Würde mich freuen“, wisperte sie in sein Ohr. „Und was genau schwebt dir jetzt vor?“  
Er grinste sie an. „Wie wäre es mit einer kleinen Privatvorstellung?“  
„Kann es sein, dass ein Teil von dir ganz zufrieden damit ist, wie sich unsere ‚Freundschaft‘ entwickelt hat?“  
Er blickte an sich hinab. „Ein Teil von mir auf jeden Fall.“ Lachend verließen sie das Aquarium und fuhren zum ‚La Rouge‘.

Hier wurden sie von zwei Türstehern reingelassen, die sich dann schnell wieder verzogen. Booth ging zur Lichtanlage und stellte es ein. Dann legte er eine CD ein, stellte sie an und ging zur Bar. Er mixte sich einen Drink, während er Bones bei ihrem Tanz zusah.   
Langsam ging er vor zum Tisch, direkt am Ende des Laufstegs. Er setzte sich, stellte das Glas ab, sah hinauf zur Bühne und lächelte. Wieder einmal ließ er sich gefangen nehmen von ihren fließenden Bewegungen. Doch er sah etwas, was er noch nie an ihr gesehen hatte. Sie hatte immer mit den Männern gespielt, die hier gesessen hatten, aber sie hatte nie einen von ihnen direkt aufgefordert. Bei ihm tat sie es.   
Booth grinste und zog einige Scheine aus seiner Brieftasche. Er spielte damit herum, lockte Bones. Und sie reagierte. Während sie sich langsam von ihrem Kleid befreite, kam sie immer wieder auf ihn zu, zog sich dann aber wieder spielerisch zurück.   
Er spielte mit dem Geld, als sie direkt vor ihm stand, hielt er es hoch, senkte die Hand dann langsam. Sie folgte der Bewegung und kniet schließlich oben.   
Langsam senkte sie den Oberkörper. Booth lächelte und stand auf. Er trat an die Bühne heran und hielt mit einer Hand das Kleid ein wenig fest. Eleganz kroch sie rückwärts, das Kleidungsstück blieb bei dem Mann. Er warf es einfach auf den Boden, nahm seinen Drink und sah ihr zu, wie sie sich wieder aufrichtete.   
Sie entschwebte wieder. Das Licht beschien sie, ließ sie irgendwie märchenhaft aussehen, wie ein Wesen aus einer Traumwelt. Aus seiner Traumwelt. Er lächelte. Seine Augen folgten ihren Händen, die langsam hinter ihren Rücken griffen.   
Wieder wedelte er mit dem Geld. Sie lächelte, sank wieder auf den Boden, kam auf ihn zu gekrochen. Er sah ihren fordernden Blick. Lustvoll und voller Hingabe. Sie saß auf allen Vieren vor ihm, der BH hing nur noch lose an ihrem Körper.   
Booth trank den Rest von seinem Drink und hopste dann auf die Bühne. Aufgerichtet stand er vor ihr und blickte auf sie hinab. Sie hob langsam den Blick, sah ihn an. Er keucht vor Verlangen, als er sie so sah. War sie schon immer so verführerisch gewesen? Wieso hatte er das nie erkannt?   
Langsam hob er die Hand und streichelte ihr über den Kopf, über die Wange und legte die Hand dann auf ihre Schulter. Langsam zog er den BH weg. Das Stück Stoff flog ebenfalls von der Bühne. Lächelnd öffnete er sich selber sein Hemd und warf es weg.   
Ihre Lippen verzogen sich, als sie langsam aufstand, die Hände von unten unter sein Shirt schob und es ihm so hochzog.   
„Hände hoch“, wisperte sie. Er folgte diesem Wunsch nur zu gern. Sie zog ihm das Shirt aus und warf es weg. Ihre Hände glitten wieder über seine Brust. Gefolgt von ihren Lippen. Er spürte ihren heißen Atem auf seiner Haut, ihre Zunge und die Küsse, die sie überall verteilte.   
Leise knurrend und mit einer fließenden Bewegung zog er plötzlich seine Handschellen aus der Tasche. Warum hatte er sie dabei? Vorahnung? Oder Gewohnheit? Egal. Er ließ ein Ende um Bones‘ rechtes Handgelenk schnappen und drängt die Frau dann zurück, bis sie mit dem Rücken gegen die Stange stieß.   
Sie sah ihn lächelnd an, als er ihre andere Hand nach hinten führte und sie fesselte. Dann schloss sie die Augen.   
Booth konnte sich nur schwer beherrschen bei so viel Hingabe und prickelnder Leidenschaft. Er ließ seine Hände über ihren Körper gleiten, presste sich gegen sie und küsste sie. Fordernd und immer leidenschaftlicher. Langsam hob er sein Bein, öffnete mit dem Knie ihre Oberschenkel. Er spürte den letzten Rest Stoff an ihrem Körper. Hitze und Feuchtigkeit lockten ihn.   
„Ich muss dir was gestehen“, keuchte er leise, während seine Finger unter den Slip glitten und sich darum krallten.   
Sie öffnete die Augen und sah ihn fragend an. „Beichte, mein Partner.“  
„Das hier wollte ich seit unserer ersten Begegnung machen. Ich war nur zu feige, es mir einzugestehen.“ Mit diesen Worten riss er ihr den Slip einfach vom Körper.   
„Und warum hast du es nicht?“, fragte sie und keuchte auf, als seine Hand wieder zwischen ihre Beine glitt.   
„Ich wusste nicht, dass du diese Gefühl erwiderst.“ Er küsste sie, während er sie mit den Fingern stimulierte. Das Zittern, welches durch ihren Körper lief, macht ihn noch heißer. Er hörte ihr Stöhnen, intensivierte den Kuss und spürte ein paar Minuten später, wie sie kam.   
Sie sah ihn an, als er sich von ihr trennte, einen Schritt zurück trat und sie ansah. Ruhig blieb sie stehen, gab sich seinen Blicken hin. „Ich habe dich Jahre gekannt, Booth. Jetzt kenne ich dich erst Wochen und ich kann die Finger nicht von dir lassen. Ich denke, wir haben viel Zeit verschenkt.“  
Booth nickte und öffnete langsam seine Hose. „Keine Sorge, Babe. Wir holen das nach. Alles…“   
Sie sah den Blick, der so drohend aussah, dass sie eigentlich Angst haben sollte. Aber sie hatte keine Angst. Ruhig blieb sie stehen und sah ihm zu, wie er sich seiner Kleidung entledigte und dann wieder auf sie zu trat. „So viele Jahre unterdrückter Leidenschaft und Gier“, hauchte sie in sein Ohr, als er sie umarmte. „Meinst du, das passt in ein paar Nächte?“  
Er grinste leicht und schob sich zwischen ihre Beine. „Wenn du es aushältst, Schätzchen…“ Gierig stieß er zu. 

Am nächsten Morgen wachten sie in Bones Bett auf. Booth war verwundert. Normalerweise schlief sie bei Vic und nicht bei Freiern. Und dass er viel mehr war, sah er noch nicht wirklich. Lächelnd nahm er ihr die Handschellen ab, die sie immer noch trug. Ihre Handgelenke waren ein wenig rot.  
„Temperance? Wach auf. Wir sind gestern wohl… eingeschlafen.“  
Sie gähnte und verzog das Gesicht. „Autsch…“  
Er rollte sie auf den Bauch und massierte sanft ihren Schultern, die ein wenig verspannt waren. Als sie sich wieder ein wenig bewegen konnte, hob er sie hoch und trug sie unter die Dusche. Das Wasser weckte langsam ihre Lebensgeister. „Wundert mich, dass Vic mich nicht raus geschmissen hat.“  
„Wer weiß, wo er noch ist. Wäre er hier im Haus, wärst du nicht mehr hier in meinem Bett.“  
„Unter deiner Dusche“, berichtigte er sie und grinste, weil das nicht so oft vorkam, dass er Gelegenheit dazu hatte.  
„Meinetwegen auch da.“ Sie küsste ihn innig. „Letzte Nacht war wunderschön.“ Genüsslich kuschelte sie sich gegen ihn und ließ es zu, dass er Duschbad auf ihrem Körper verteilte. Als der Schaum von ihren Beinen langsam auf den Boden floss und im Abfluss verschwand, nahm sie sich ein Handtuch und verließ die Dusche. Sie stöhnte leise auf und hielt sich kurz die Hand gegen den Bauch.   
Booth hatte ein extrem schlechtes Gewissen. „Entschuldige, wegen gestern…“  
Sie sah ihn an und grinste. „Ja, ich hab ein wenig Schmerzen, ja, weil du ziemlich stürmisch warst. Aber stell dir vor, ich werde es überleben. Und ich würde es jederzeit ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken wiederholen. Klar? Und jetzt reden wir da nicht mehr drüber.“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin nicht wehleidig.“  
„Das weiß ich.“ Er wusch sich kurz die Haare und nahm dann das Handtuch, was sie schon genutzt hatte. Lächelnd trocknete er sich ab. „Ich hau dann mal ab, nicht dass du noch Ärger bekommst.“  
„Ich kriege keinen Ärger.“  
Er zog sich an, schlüpfte in seine Jacke und wollte das Zimmer verlassen. Mit einem schiefen Grinsen blieb er stehen, zog seine Brieftasche aus der Hose und holte einige Scheine hervor. Er warf sie ihr aufs Bett. „Okay?“  
Sie nahm sie und blätterte sie durch. „Mehr als okay. Eigentlich müsste ich dich für den tollen Abend bezahlen.“  
„Das ist für Vic.“ Booth sah sie an. „Er hat es gestern als Rate für die Ablöse bezeichnet.“ Grinsend verschwand er. 

„Ich habe richtig gute Laune, verderbt sie mir nicht.“  
Hodgins blickte ihn an und deutete auf einen Tisch, wo eine Leiche lag. Oder das, was davon übrig war. „Geht nicht.“  
„Igitt…“, murmelte Booth. „Der sieht ja aus wie durch den Fleischwolf gedreht. Sehr großer Fleischwolf…“ Er wendete sich ab. „Was ist mit diesem Menschen passiert?“  
„Er wurde heute morgen in einem Hundzwinger gefunden. Von einem Farmer, circa 70 Meilen von Washington entfernt. Der Typ hält da drin Wildhund und versucht, sie zu zähmen. Und irgendwer hat da nachts wohl diesen… Typen da reingeworfen.“  
„Ein Mann?“  
„Ja. Die Hund haben ihn förmlich zerrissen und teilweise gefressen.“  
Angela schüttelte sich. „Furchtbar. Die Tiere müssen völlig ausgehungert gewesen sein oder extrem aggressiv.“  
„Aber wieso ist der hier? Das scheint ein normaler Mord zu sein.“  
Betretenes Schweigen, bis Hodgins Booth eine Plastikhülle reicht, in der ein Beweisstück steckte. Er nahm es, sah es sich an und erkannte einen Personalausweis. Seine Augen wurden groß, als er das Passbild sah und zur eigenen Versicherung noch mehrfach den Namen las.   
„Scheiße“, murmelte er leise. Er blickte zu dem halb zugedeckten Opfer hinüber, von dem noch Blut auf den Boden tropfte. Seufzend schloss er die Augen. „Tut mir leid, Mann“, murmelte er.   
„Mir nicht“, brummte Angela.   
„Hey, Sie können hier nicht rein“, rief einer der Sicherheitsleute und der Alarm ging los.   
Booth und die anderen sahen sich um, wo Bones stand und von dem Mann festgehalten wurde. „Lassen Sie sie los, verdammt noch mal.“  
Der Mann, der erst seit wenigen Wochen hier war, tat es und schaltete den Alarm ab. Bones kam nach oben gelaufen, wurde aber von Booth abgefangen. Hodgins beeilte sich schnell, die Überreste der Leiche abzudecken.   
„Booth, ich muss mit dir reden. Es ist wichtig.“ Sie hielt ihm ein Blatt Papier entgegen. „Das lag auf dem Tresen und niemand war im Club. Vic war nicht zu erreichen. Ich wusste nicht, wo ich hin sollte.“  
Booth legte den Arm um sie und führte sie in ihr altes Büro. Den Zettel drückte er Hodgins in die Hand. Der las ihn. „Du bist die Nächste.“  
„Na toll, ein Krieg im Rotlichtmilieu und Tempe mittendrin.“ Angela wandte sich zum Gehen, doch Hodgins hielt sie fest. „Was? Der Typ hat es nicht besser verdient?“  
„Weil er sie aufgenommen und nett behandelt hat? Weil er sie gesund gepflegt und zu allen möglichen Ärzten geschleppt hat, damit sie ihr ihr Gedächtnis zurückgeben sollten? Was hat der Mann verbrochen, außer sie für sich arbeiten zu lassen?“  
„Was für Ärzte?“  
„Er ist mit ihr bis nach New York geflogen, zu Spezialisten. Damit jemand ihr helfen sollte, die Lücken in ihrem Kopf zu schließen. Booth hat erzählt, dass Vic sich wirklich bemüht hat, sie wieder hin zu bekommen, bevor er ihr dann angeboten hat, bei ihm zu bleiben, so lange sie wolle. Angela, du kannst das Milieu hassen und auch Bones jetzige Arbeit, aber der Mann hat ihr niemals etwas getan und ich will nicht, dass du schlecht über ihn redest.“  
„Warum?“, schnauzte sie ihn an.   
„Weil es mies ist. Weil es nicht zu dir passt. Und weil das ein Ding ist, was ich bei anderen Menschen zutiefst verabscheue.“ Hodgins sah sie sehr ernst an. „Dieser Mann hat deiner besten Freundin geholfen, als sie so verletzlich war, wie nie zuvor. Du kannst von seinem Job halten, was du willst, aber als Mensch sollten wir alle ihm dankbar sein. Hätte er sie nicht aufgenommen und bei sich behalten, wüssten wir heute vielleicht noch nicht, wo sie ist und wer weiß, wo sie dann jetzt wäre.“ Damit drehte er sich um und ließ sie einfach stehen.   
Angela blickte ihm stirnrunzelnd nach. So hatte er noch nie mit ihr gesprochen. Sie hatte nicht einmal geahnt, dass er überhaupt so mit ihr reden konnte. Ihr Blick glitt nach oben, wo Booth leise auf Bones einredete. Sie sah die Tränen auf den Augen ihrer Freundin, als sie sich umwandte, um nach draußen zu laufen. Doch Booth hielt sie fest, zog sie zu sich, hielt sie dicht an sich gepresst, als sie weinend den Kopf gegen seine Schulter lehnte. 

„Dieser komische Zettel, das ist doch ein Witz oder? Und wieso Nächste?“  
Booth schloss die Tür. „Temperance… Ich muss dir etwas sehr Schlimmes mitteilen.“  
„Was?“ Sie sah ihn fragend an. „Was ist passiert?“  
„Heute Morgen wurde eine übel zugerichtete Leiche gefunden. Man fand auch den Personalausweis dabei und so wie es aussieht, war es…“  
Bones sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Was? Was ist los? Wer war es?“  
„Vic“, sagte Booth leise. „Höchstwahrscheinlich war es Vic.“  
Sie schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf. Dann immer heftiger. „Nein. Nein. Du irrst dich bestimmt. Du hast gesagt, übel zugerichtet. Lass mich die Leiche sehen. Ich kann ihn identifizieren. Er ist es bestimmt nicht.“  
„Nein. Ich werde dir diesen Schock nicht verpassen. Glaub mir, Temperance, du willst ihn nicht sehen. Wir können ihn über eine DNA-Analyse identifizieren. Das musst du dir nicht ansehen.“  
„Bitte, Booth“, schluchzte sie. „Bitte, lass mich nachsehen, bitte.“ Sie wollte sich von ihm losreißen.  
„Nein. Temperance, bleib hier.“ Er hielt sie fest, zog sie in seine Arme und hielte sie fest, als sie sich wehrte. „Bitte, bleib hier. Bitte, Tempe. Sieh dir das nicht an. Bleib hier.“ Er flüsterte ihr immer wieder diese Worte ins Ohr, bis sie sich weinend gegen ihn sinken ließ. „Es tut mir so leid. Ich weiß, wie sehr du ihn gemocht hast.“  
„Ich hatte doch nur ihn“, wisperte sie leise. „Wo soll ich denn jetzt hin?“  
„Du hast mich und die anderen. Du hast Freunde. Wir sind immer für dich da.“  
„Ach komm“, schluchzte sie leise und setzte sich zu ihm auf die Couch. „Angela schafft es kaum, mich anzusehen. Hodgins und Zack sehen in mir nur die Nutte. Der Einzige, der mich als Mensch akzeptiert, bist du.“  
Er wollte etwas sagen, aber sie hatte Recht. In seinen Augen war es genauso. Sanft streichelte er ihr über den Kopf. „Deine alte Wohnung, hier oder meine Wohnung. Such es dir aus. Aber an einem dieser Orte musst du vorerst bleiben. Ich muss ermitteln, wer Vic getötet hat und der Drohbrief ist sehr ernst zu nehmen. Jemand hat ein Problem mit Vic gehabt und als Frau an seiner Seite stehst du mitten im Fadenkreuz.“  
„Ich will bei dir bleiben“, schluchzte sie. „Bitte, Booth. Ich mach alles, was du sagst.“ Ein Flüstern, ein Versprechen.   
Er sah sie ernst an. „Temperance, wir sind Freunde. Ich verlange keine Gegenleistung. Hier geht es nicht um etwas Spaß am Abend, okay? Es geht um dein Leben.“  
Erschrocken sah sie ihn an. „Ich wollte dich nicht bleidigen…“  
„Das weiß ich. Es ist in Ordnung. Wenn du willst, bleib bei mir. Aber bleib auch bei mir. Keine Alleingänge.“  
„Natürlich“, sagte sie und sah ihn verwundert an. „Sowas würde ich nie tun.“  
Er lächelte ihr zu und streichelte sanft ihr nasses Gesicht. „Das hatte ich für einen Moment vergessen.“ Sanft küsste er sie. „Ich pass auf dich auf. Einmal konnte ich es nicht, aber das passiert mir nicht noch mal.“ Er zögerte. „Ich muss dir noch eins sagen. Das Geld, um dich ein wenig zu beeindrucken, stammt von Hodgins. Auf Angelas Bitten hin hat er es mir gegeben.“  
„Wieso?“, fragte sie irritiert.   
„Angela wollte uns verkuppeln. Sie denkt, ich bin gut für dich. Das denkt sie, seit wir uns kennen.“ Er lächelte ein wenig schüchtern. „Und ich habe es genommen, weil ich einfach bei dir sein wollte.“  
„So pleite warst du?“  
„Ja“, sagte er schlicht.  
„Warum hast du es mir gesagt?“  
„Weil ich nicht will, dass du es nebenbei mitkriegst, wenn wir öfter hier sind. Ich möchte einfach nicht, dass es falsch bei dir ankommt.“   
Sie umarmte ihn und kuschelte sich gegen ihn. „Kommt es nicht. Das hätte ich Angela gar nicht zugetraut. Ich muss mich bei ihr bedanken.“ Mit einem leisen Schluchzen stand sie auf.   
„Temperance, geh nicht zu der Leiche. Bitte. Du würdest es bereuen.“  
Sie nickte und ging nach draußen. Hier sprach sie kurz mit Angela, die sich sogar dazu durchrang, Bones ihr Beileid auszusprechen. Danach sah sie sich ein wenig im Labor um. 

Booth telefonierte mit seinem Vorgesetzten, erkundigte sich nach den bisher bekannten Fakten und dem Auffindeort der Leiche. Außerdem bat er offiziell den Fall übernehmen zu dürfen. Als er die Hintergründe erklärte, ließ man ihm seinen Willen, bat ihn aber, das Ganze möglichst diskret zu behandeln. Allein Bones Verwirkung in den Mord würde für Schlagzeilen sorgen und die wollte niemand.   
„Ich am Allerwenigsten. Ich will den Mörder finden und Bones aus der Schusslinie raushalten.“  
Sein Chef versprach ihm, ihm ganz schnell alle Unterlagen zur Verfügung zu stellen und er hatte auch keine Einwände, dass die Forscher des Jeffersonian mitarbeiteten. Er wollte am Ende den Mörder und der Rest war ihm völlig egal. Er ermahnte ihn noch, auf Bones aufzupassen, weil er keine Lust hatte, irgendwem erklären zu müssen, dass ihr etwas passiert war.   
Booth schnaubte leise. „Ich möchte nicht mal jemandem erklären, warum sie mit dem Fall zu tun hat.“  
„Das wäre noch besser.“  
Er lief nach unten, wo er auf Angela traf, die ihn einfach umarmte. „Danke, dass sie hier ist.“  
„Sie vertraut mir.“  
Sie senkte ein wenig die Stimme. „Die roten Stellen an ihren Handgelenken…“  
„Angela…“, knurrte Booth verlegen. „Es war nur ein Spiel, okay? Ich hab ihr nicht weh getan. Nicht wirklich.“  
Vorsichtig küsste sie Booth auf die Wange. „Egal, was ihr beiden miteinander macht, es scheint ihr gut zu tun, wenn sie dir vertraut. In einer Situation, wo sie nicht wusste, wohin, kam sie hierher, zu dir. Danke, dass du so für sie da bist.“   
„Angela, ich liebe sie. Natürlich bin ich für sie da. Aber es würde ihr helfen, wenn sie sich hier wieder wohl fühlen könnte. Sie denkt, du verachtest sie und sie denkt, dass sie für Hodgins und Zack nur noch ein Lustobjekt ist. Behandelt sie wie früher, bitte.“  
Sie nickte. „Ich verachte sie nicht. Das würde ich niemals tun.“  
„Ich weiß das. Mach es ihr klar.“

Das ‚La Rouge‘ hatten die Behörden vorläufig abgesperrt. Booth holte mit Bones noch ihre Sachen, danach sagte sie dem Laden für immer Lebwohl. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie nie zurückkommen würde und Booth hatte das Gefühl, dass dieser kleine Ausbruch in die Freiheit ein für alle Mal ein Ende gefunden hatte. Irgendwie bedauerte er es. Denn auch Bones Fröhlichkeit war mit einem Mal wie weggeblasen. Sie weinte manchmal, meist saß sie sehr ruhig irgendwo und wartete, dass er mit der Arbeit fertig wurde. Sie sah ihm zu, wenn er etwas auf dem Computer tippte, hörte ihm zu, wenn er Zeugen vernahm. Sie sprach nicht mit, machte keine Vorschläge. Sie saß nur da und beobachtete.   
Und nachts schlief sie bei ihm. Sie hatten nicht darüber gesprochen, aber er hatte sie einfach mit nach Hause genommen und sie war mitgefahren. Er hatte ihr nicht die Couch angeboten, hatte sie nicht gefragt, ob er dort schlafen soll. Und abends war sie dann wie selbstverständlich zu ihm gekrabbelt und hatte sich in seine Arme geflüchtet.   
Er hätte gern gewusst, was sie jetzt eigentlich waren, aber da sie doch sehr unter dem Tod von Vic litt, wagte er es nicht, zu fragen. Die Zeit dafür würde noch kommen. Seine Meinung nach waren er und Bones ein Paar und seinem Gefühl nach war das richtig und überfällig. Er war gespannt, wie sie die Sache sah.   
„Langweilst du dich nicht, wenn du mir immer zusiehst?“  
„Stört es dich?“, fragte sie ein wenig erschrocken.  
„Nein, nein, so habe ich das nicht gemeint. Aber Stillsitzen und Nichtstun war früher nicht dein Ding. Ich wundere mich nur, dass du das kannst.“  
„Du ermittelst im Fall eines Mannes, der mir Einiges bedeutet hat und dem ich viel verdanke. Ich finde es ehrlich gesagt interessant, was du tust und wie du es tust. Ich wünschte nur, ich könnte dir helfen.“ Sie wirkte ziemlich zerknirscht.  
Er nahm ihre Hand in seine. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Du wirst etwas für dich finden. Etwas, was dich erfüllt. Da bin ich mir ganz sicher.“  
Sie streichelte mit dem Daumen über seinen Handrücken. Mit der anderen Hand hielt sie ihr Brot fest und aß langsam. Sie saßen beim Frühstück. Seit dem Mord waren zwei Wochen vergangen und mittlerweile deuteten alle Hinweise in dem Mordfall auf einen der größten Konkurrenten von Vic hin. Greg Wright. Zuhälter und ständig mit dem Gesetz in Konflikt. Die Farm gehörte seinem Großonkel, er war dort aufgewachsen. Und er hatte von dem alten Mann gelernt, mit scharfen Hunden umzugehen. Er hätte also die Möglichkeit gehabt, Vic in den Zwinger zu bringen.   
Die Erkenntnisse, die Hodgins und die anderen Mitarbeiter des Jeffersonian herausgefunden hatten, hatte er Bones verschwiegen. Sie hätte sie nicht verkraftet. Vor allem nicht die Tatsache, dass Vic lebend in den Zwinger gebracht worden war. Er war wahrscheinlich anfangs bewusstlos gewesen, aber zwischendurch auf jeden Fall aufgewacht. Booth wurde jetzt noch übel, wenn er sich das vorstellte.   
Das Auto von Wright war beschlagnahmt worden, Blut von Vic war im Kofferraum gewesen. Außerdem hatte der Wagen einen Schaden, der zu dem passte, den man an Vics Auto gefunden hatte. Der Wagen war von der Straße gedrängt worden und stand mittlerweile ebenfalls im Jeffersonian. Wright leugnete noch seine direkt Tatbeteiligung und sein Anwalt hatte ihn auch aus der Untersuchungshaft raus bekommen, aber es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis der Mann wieder hinter Gittern saß.   
„Woran denkst du?“, fragte Bones ihn.   
„An den Fall. Ich möchte ihn beenden, für dich.“  
Sie lächelte ihm zu. „Das ist lieb. Aber du tust doch, was du kannst. Setz dich nicht so unter Druck.“  
Er nahm ihre Hand und ihr einen Kuss auf den Handrücken. „Komm, fahren wir zum Jeffersonian. Mal sehen, was deine Blinzlertruppe rausgefunden hat.“  
Wie immer bei dem Begriff lächelte sie. Und wie immer, wenn er etwas sagte, folgte sie ihm bereitwillig. Vic hatte Recht gehabt. Sie suchte Führung, schien ohne jemand anderen überhaupt nicht mehr klar zu kommen.   
„Ich habe angefangen, meine Bücher zu lesen.“  
„Habe ich mitbekommen. Und? Wie gefallen sie dir?“  
„Sie sind interessant, aber ich finde sie ein wenig… wissenschaftlich. Mir fehlt die Seele darin.“  
Booth lächelte. „Jeder Autor ist selbst sein größter Kritiker, heißt es. Wer hätte gedacht, dass das auch auf dich zutrifft.“ Er musterte sie, während sie durch die Tiefgarage liefen zu seinem Wagen liefen. „Ich wäre neugierig, wie ein Buch aussehen würde, was du jetzt schreibst.“  
„Kitschig“, sagte sie lachend. „Und mit einem Helden wie dir in der Hauptrolle.“  
Er knurrte leise. Sie war einfach Wahnsinn. Sie war eine tolle Frau, einfach perfekt. So wie jeder Mann sie sich nur wünschen konnte. Und trotzdem hätte er gern die alte Bones zurück. Zumindest zum Teil. 

Booth war kurz weggefahren und hatte sie allein gelassen. In ihrem Büro. Sie saß auf der Couch, las in ihrem Buch und trank Kaffee. Es waren nur noch wenige Seiten. Die schaffte sie schnell. Danach hatte sie nichts mehr zu tun. Unsicher sah sie sich um. Das Büro gehört immer noch ihr. Niemand war auf die Idee gekommen, es einer anderen Nutzung zuzuführen oder einem anderen Mitarbeiter zur Verfügung zu stellen. Offenbar hofften auch nach fast einem Jahr immer noch alle Mitarbeiter und Leiter des Jeffersonian, dass sie zurück kommen würde. Aber wie sollte sie?   
Die Leichen, die Skelette. Es verursachte ihr Alpträume. Hatte sie das wirklich früher nicht gestört? Hatte sie über die menschlichen Schicksale einfach hinwegsehen können? War sie so kalt gewesen? Und wenn ja, warum? Eine andere Frage kam in ihr hoch. Was war eigentlich mit ihrer Familie? Booth schien alles zu geben, um dieses Thema nicht hochkommen zu lassen.  
Sie stand auf und ging zum Schreibtisch. Sie öffnete die Schubladen, fand Notizen zu einem wissenschaftlichen Artikel und in einer anderen, Notizen für ein neues Buch. Nirgendwo Bilder ihrer Eltern, Geschwister. Sie glaubte sich zu erinnern, einen Bruder zu haben, wusste es aber nicht genau. Wieso hatte er sich nicht bei ihr gemeldet? Ob Booth ihn nicht informiert hatte? Oder stimmte die Erinnerung in ihrem Kopf gar nicht? Und was war mit ihren Eltern? Wollten sie sie nicht sehen? Oder waren sie schon tot?   
Langsam stand sie auf und ging die Treppe hinunter zu Zack und Hodgins, die sich um eine neue Leiche stritten. Zack wollte die Knochen untersuchen, Hodgins die Anhaftungen.   
„Oh, hi Dr. B.“, sagte Hodgins.   
„Hallo.“ Sie lächelte ein wenig unsicher. Ihr Blick glitt über die Reste eines Lebens, die hier lagen. „Was ist mit diesem Menschen passiert?“  
„Wissen wir noch nicht. Offenbar hat der Mann eine Schädelverletzung, aber ob es ein Unfall war oder Mord, müssen wir noch herausfinden.“ Er sah Zack an. „Und dafür muss ich nachsehen, ob ich verwertbare Spuren im Restgewebe finde.“  
„Aber ich muss nach weiteren Verletzungen suchen“, beschwerte sich der junge Mann.   
Bones deutete auf den Schädel. „Warum nehmen Sie nicht erst mal den Schädel und untersuchen den, während Hodgins den Rest nach Dingen absucht, die er braucht. Es geht doch hier um das Opfer und darum, möglichst nichts zu übersehen.“  
Angela applaudierte und kam auf Bones zu. „Super. Genau das ist ein Hauptbestandteil deines Jobs. Diese Kindsköpfe daran zu erinnern, dass wir ein Team sind.“ Sie blickte die Männer an. „Na los. Die Chefin hat gesprochen.“  
Zu Bones Verwunderung taten die beiden dann auch, was sie vorgeschlagen hatte. Offenbar ging es hier nicht nur um Fachwissen, sondern auch um Logik. Sie trat hinter Zack und beobachtete ihn bei der Arbeit. Und zu ihrer eigenen Verwunderung fand sie es sogar spannend.   
Nach einer Weile bemerkte sie, dass Angela sie lächelnd beobachtete. Offenbar gefiel es ihrer Freundin, dass sie wieder hier war und sich für die Arbeit interessierte. Sie ging zu ihr rüber. „Zeigst du mir mal deinen Arbeitsbereich?“  
„Sicher. Komm mit.“  
Sie zeigte Bones, wie sie Tatorte rekonstruieren konnte. Tathergänge. Gesichter. Ganze Menschen. Alles virtuell. Und doch wurde hier aus so einem blanken Schädel plötzlich ein Mensch.   
„Das ist faszinierend.“ Bones betrachtete die Frau, die Angela ihr als Beispiel zeigte. Sie kam ihr irgendwie vertraut vor. Das Gesicht, die Augen. Die langen, dunklen Haare. Sie trug eine Bluse und eine Hose, die von einem Gürtel gehalten wurde. Bones näherte sich der Projektion. Der Gürtel hatte eine Schnalle, auf der ein Delfin abgebildet war. Sie stutzte. Diese Schnalle lag doch oben ihrem Büro. „Wer ist die Frau?“ Sie hielt sich den Kopf.   
Angela schaltete das Bild aus. „Hey, alles klar bei dir?“  
„Nur ein wenig Kopfschmerzen. Aber wer ist die Frau? Irgendwie kommt sie mir bekannt vor. Und dieser Gürtel, der liegt doch oben in meinem Schreibtisch.“ Sie stöhnte auf und griff sich an den Kopf. „Ich… ich…“ Dann brach sie zusammen.

Als Booth strahlend zurück kam, weil er den Mann hatte verhaften können, der Vic getötet hat, fand er einen Arzt vor, der über Bones gebeugt stand. Sie lag in ihrem Büro auf dem Sofa und wimmerte leise. „Was ist passiert? Verdammt, was hat sie?“  
„Ich weiß es nicht“, sagte der Arzt. „Sie ist nicht ansprechbar. Sie scheint eine Art Nervenzusammenbruch zu haben. Aber ich verstehe das nicht.“  
„Sie hatte einen Gedächtnisverlust erlitten. Aber sie hat sich langsam wieder an Dinge erinnert.“  
Der Arzt wurde hellhörig. „An was? Bilder? Menschen?“  
„Nein, eher an Gefühle. Ich habe ihr ganz vorsichtig Dinge erzählt, Erlebnisse von uns beiden, die uns freundschaftlich einander näher gebracht haben. Und sie konnte es fühlen. Sie hat sich nicht erinnert, aber die Gefühle für unsere Freundschaft kamen langsam hoch.“ Er hockte sich neben Bones.   
Ihr Gesicht war rot, sie weinte unkontrolliert und hielt die Augen fest zusammen gepresst. Ihr Körper war angespannt und zitterte.   
„Langsam Situation für Situation, das ist eigentlich gut. Aber was hat sie jetzt so geschockt?“ Der Arzt blickte Booth an.   
„Ich war nicht hier.“ Fragend sah er Hodgins an, dann Zack.   
„Wir haben nichts gemacht“, sagte Hodgins und hob abwehrend die Hände. „Sie hat sich ein wenig für ihren alten Job interessiert, einen Streit zwischen uns geschlichtet und dann Zack kurz zugesehen. Sie schien wirklich neugierig.“  
„Das klingt auch sehr gut. Immer langsam kommen lassen. Nicht zu etwas drängen.“  
„Mein Gott“, wisperte Angela. „Ich wollte das nicht…“  
Booth stand langsam auf und ging auf sie zu. „Was ist passiert?“ Er fasste sie hart an den Oberarmen und hob die Stimme. „Sag schon, Angela.“  
Hodgins drängte ihn weg. „Lass sie in Ruhe.“  
„Ich wollte doch nur ihrem Erinnerungsvermögen auf die Sprünge helfen“, wisperte sie und schmiegte sich gegen ihren Freund, der sie sanft festhielt. „Ich habe ihr ein wenig am Computer gezeigt. Nur gezeigt, wirklich.“  
„Was hast du ihr gezeigt, verdammt noch mal. Rede endlich.“  
„Ihre… Mutter…“  
Booth knurrte sie leise an. „Raus hier. Sofort…“ Dann wandte er sich an den Arzt. „Ihre Eltern sind tot und es ist verdammt kompliziert. Ihre ganze Persönlichkeit war geprägt von dem Gefühl, verlassen zu werden, weil ihre Eltern die Kinder einfach im Stich gelassen haben. Die Gründe sind erst mal egal. Aber es ist unglaublich viel passiert. Sie ist durch die Hölle gegangen.“  
Der Arzt nickte leicht. „Und das erlebt sie jetzt wieder. Nur nicht nacheinander, sondern auf einmal. Sie weiß überhaupt nicht, wo die Gefühle herkommen, weil ihr die Erinnerung fehlt. So würde ich es zumindest deuten. Ich gehe jetzt raus und Sie versuchen ihr ruhig und langsam zu erzählen, was passiert ist.“  
Booth nickte und setzte sich zu ihr. Er nahm sie in die Arme und hielt sie fest. Sanft wiegte er sie hin und her, während er ihr nach und nach alles erzählte, was er je über sie und ihre Familie von ihr erfahren hatte. Mit ruhiger, leiser Stimme holte er die Erinnerungen zurück.   
Und je länger er redete, desto ruhiger wurde Bones, denn es gelang ihr aus diesem Gefühl von Einsamkeit, Angst, Verzweiflung und Schmerz raus zu kommen, indem sie von Booth erfuhr, woher es kam. Er erklärte, was gewisse Dinge in ihr ausgelöst hatten. Und er erzählte ihr, wie sie langsam ihre Mutter wiedergefunden hatte, die leider schon tot war, ihren Vater, der sie zwei Jahre lang begleitet hatte, bis er erschossen worden war und ihren Bruder.   
„Russ sitzt im Gefängnis. Aber er hat nur Mist gebaut, weil er dich retten wollte. Wenn er rauskommt, wird er sicher herkommen. Er vermisst dich und ich halte ihn auf dem Laufenden, was du so machst.“  
Mittlerweile war es fast Mitternacht. Bones schniefte müde. „Weiß er, was ich getan habe?“  
„Ja. Aber keine Angst, er fand es gut, dass du dich einfach mal ausgelebt hast. Er hat mir nur aufgetragen, dich im Auge zu behalten.“ Sanft küsste er sie. „Wir haben übrigens auch den Killer. Du bist sicher. Er wollte dir nie was tun, er wollte nur, dass du untertauchst. Alles wird gut, Temperance.“  
Langsam standen sie auf. Bones würde Wochen brauchen, um das alles zu ordnen. Aber auf ihrem Gesicht war ein leichtes Lächeln zu sehen. „Danke für die langen Erklärungen.“  
„Jederzeit wieder, mein Schatz.“  
Sie liefen hinunter zu den noch arbeitenden Mitarbeitern. Angelas saß mit gesenktem Kopf an ihren Computer und war überrascht, als Bones sie einfach umarmte. Danach gingen sie weiter, winkten Hodgins zu, dann Zack. Bones stutzte und trat näher an den Bildschirm, vor dem der junge Mann stand. Mit dem Finger deutete sie auf etwas. „Dort ist ein Bruch im Knochen, Zack. Siehst du das nicht? Und sowas habe ich ausgebildet…“   
Booth blickte sie erstaunt an. „Du… erinnerst dich?“  
Sie sah ihn an und nickte. „Je mehr du mir von meiner Familie und meiner Vergangenheit erzählt hast, desto mehr formte sich ein Bild in meinem Kopf. Ein Bild von mir. Erinnerungen, wie ich war und warum ich bestimmte Dinge getan habe. Es war das Puzzleteil was fehlte.“ Als er den Arm von ihrer Hüfte wegnehmen wollte, hielt sie ihn fest. „Vergiss es, Booth. Ich werde dich nie wieder gehen lassen.“ Sie küsste ihn innig.   
„Ich bin so froh, dass du wieder da bist, Tempe“, schluchzte Angela und umarmte ihre Freundin. „Es tut mir so leid, dass ich dir weh getan habe.“  
„Es war wirklich mit dem Holzhammer, wie ihr so schön sagt, aber vielleicht musste das einfach sein.“ Sie küsste Angela auf die Wange. „Gewöhn dich dran, Angela. Ich werde mich nicht wieder zu dem entwickeln, wie ich früher war. Dafür hat es viel zu viel Spaß gemacht, zu leben und zu lachen.“

Ende


End file.
